Feminine Wiles
by Blackkitten23
Summary: The Konoha ninja have urgent alert 'the carriage with the Daimyo's daughter was attacked and she is now missing'. Finding her and protecting her should be easy, right? Well, they neglected one thing, there's more going on here than a simple kidnaping attempt – Hentai Girl X Boy – femNaruto x male harem
1. Attack

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is -** **Hentai Girl x Boy**

 **Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x ? / ? / ?**

/AC- takes place in a topsy turvy alternate universe, not a time travel fic. Team Minato is 18 years old and Sakumo is Kakashi's brother\

OXOXOXOXO

A young brown haired woman with green eyes sighed in boredom as the carriage she was riding rattled down the road at a slow pace. She wished there was something to do besides watching her guards walk next to the carriage …

She nearly fell out of her seat as the carriage jerked to a stop "what's wrong? Why did we-"

"Eve-sama please stay in the carriage-gah!" Eve paled as the guard was suddenly stabbed in the neck by a kunai … her guards stood near the carriage waiting for an attack and sure enough several ninja came down from the trees and charged the carriage. Eve screamed as her guards were killed and hid in the carriage …

*boom* a loud earth shattering noise ripped through the air making the frightened woman cry and scream as someone opened the carriage door and grab her ...

"it's ok I'm here to help you. Calm down" the comforting voice made Eve feel safe enough to open her eyes … this person was a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes and cute whisker marks on her cheeks "come on, we need to get you out of here, my name is Naruko, lets go" she said as she grabbed a messenger bird's cage startling the bird inside.

Eve nodded and followed the woman … once she left the carriage she was met with the sight of her slaughtered guards and several dead ninja "I'm so sorry" she whimpered before taking off into the forest with the blonde.

The girls stopped at a stream and the blonde scribbled down a message "this bird will fly to your father right?" asked the blonde as she put the message in the tube strapped to the bird's leg.

"y-yes" said Eve as she brushed away some tears.

As they watched the bird fly away they heard cursing from the surviving ninja headed towards them …

"ok, I'm going to help you, but you have do exactly what I say ok?" Eve nodded, but before the women could continue their conversation more ninja dropped down from the trees.

"hello ladies, give up and we won't hurt you" snarled the big bulky ninja as he stepped forward ...

OXOXOXOXO

A chunin turned around at the sound fluttering feathers and saw a messenger bird perched on the sill of the tower and it was not an ordinary bird … it was the Daimyo's fastest bird!

He pulled out the message and unraveled it …

OXOXOXOXO

The hokage, Tsunade Senju, sighed as she continued her paperwork. A part of her wanted to light it all on fire, but before she could a ninja ran into her office in a panic.

"hokage-sama! Someone attacked the escort detail protecting the Daimyo's daughter! She's missing!"

"bring me everyone now!" demanded the hokage. With in seconds the entire room was filled with ninja "the Daimyo's daughter is missing. We need a team of the best trackers to go to the last known place where her caravan was seen and locate her. Everyone else will remain on standby in case backup is needed. Rin, Obito, Izuna, Sakumo, Kakashi and Minato you will be the team that hunts down the Daimyo's daughter, Minato you're in charge. Bring her back"

"yes hokage-sama"

OXOXOXOXO

"this mission would be better off in my hands. Just give it to me sensei" said the Uchiha with a smug smirk as they raced through the trees.

Minato sighed "this isn't a game Izuna. I'm in charge so deal with it … we getting close" he ignored the scowl on Izuna's face and focused on the mission at hand.

The team entered a clearing … it was horrific … bodies were everywhere and the wagon that once held the Daimyo's daughter, Eve, was in shambles "everyone spread out" ordered the blonde

They all did as ordered …

Izuna and Obito looked through their Sharingan …

Kakashi, Sakumo and Minato inspected the ground ...

Sakumo touched the deep scar in the earth "something wrong Sakumo?" asked Minato.

"do you remember that mission I took a year ago? The one to Sand that nearly failed … there were scars like this in the sand"

There was a large gash in the ground where two bodies were implying that someone with a huge amount of strength used a heavy object to destroy most of the guards, but this person was protecting the carriage! The tracks for this person went into the forest ahead of Eve's … there was a struggle and the tracks vanish leaving Eve alone … was this person captured or killed? They couldn't use the tracks anymore because they disappeared into a stream ...

"I found some chakra that matches Eve's!" yelled Obito and they followed the trail … they found Eve buried in rubble, but alive.

Rin smiled "she's alright, but she should be taken to the hospital"

Obito picked up the girl and they headed back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

Green eyes opened "Doctor, hokage-sama, Eve is awake!"

Tsunade and the team who rescued her entered the room "I'm glad to see you're alright, we're going to contact your father, but could you tell us anything about what happened?"

Eve bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes "w-we were attacked by a group of ninja … I-I don';t know who they were! They came out of no where! A girl saved me, she said her name was Naruko, but w-we were separated. Please did you find her or anyone else alive?"

The hokage frowned and shook her head sadly "no one else was found alive I'm sorry and we weren't able to find another girl … we'll contact your father now. Take this time to rest before we personally take you home"

The traumatized brunette nodded and fell asleep as they left her alone.

"go send a message to the Daimyo" ordered Tsunade

Izuna went outside the room and nodded "yes hokage-sama" and left for the tower to write down a message "don't screw up this time" he grumbled.

The bird with the message left the tower …

The bird reached the village limits …

A black figure jumped up and snagged the bird …

The figure took the message …


	2. The Trap

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy**

 **Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x ? / ? / ?**

/AC - check out my profile for a list of sites i'm posting to\

 **Last Time:**

The bird reached the village limits …

A black figure jumped up and snagged the bird …

The figure took the message …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade frowned as she listened to the reports of the rescue team "something isn't right about this … how did these people know of the route the Daimyo's daughter carriage would take and this girl Naruko … how did she know to intervene?"

Minato frowned "the only way to know is to find her, but it's very likely she's dead"

"true, but we don't have a body so there is the possibility she was taken and is being pressed for information" said Sakumo.

"yes that's possible … after you escort Eve home I'll arrange a search and rescue team and hopefully we will find her alive. Get going and make sure Eve gets back safely"

"yes hokage-sama"

XXXXXXXXXX

The team of Leaf ninja all agreed that they wanted to move as fast as possible so Kakashi carried Eve on his back for the first part of the trip and then Minato will carry her …

"are you ok Eve?" asked Rin as they began moving through the trees.

Eve nodded sadly from her place on Kakashi's back "yeah, I was just wondering about that girl … is it possible she's ok?" she asked hopefully.

Obito grinned "of course it is! We already have a mission to look for her once your safe so don't worry" the Daimyo daughter smiled, but she didn't notice the glances between the ninja … the chances of her being alive were slim …

"a little bit longer and we'll stop- look out!" yelled Minato as a huge black saber tooth tiger sprang out of the bushes and tried to grab Kakashi's ankle making his passenger scream. The jonin vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a log in his place. The tiger landed on the ground and looked up them as if it was picking a target.

Kakashi looked back at Eve who was gripping his jacket with her face buried in his back "it's alright Eve, see"

Eve slowly peeked over his shoulder "that was scary" she mumbled making Kakashi chuckle.

Obito flinched as the tiger licked its chops and charged towards him "Bad Kitty! I'm not tasty! Holy shit" Obito jumped to a much higher branch to avoid a white dagger like claw.

Minato chuckled "maybe we should find a campsite that has more cover" he sweat dropped as the tiger sat down and waited for someone to come down.

Izuna scowled "seriously, the campsite is really close"

"so are they" muttered Sakumo.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow "they?"

*rrriiip* Izuna wasn't paying attention so he missed the arrival of a second large black saber tooth tiger who managed to get close enough to him to bite his pants effectively ripping them off!

"put some pants on man, there's a lady present!" Obito yelled at his half naked cousin who was trying to cover his privates.

Eve blushed and closed her eyes "it's smaller than I expected" she mumbled making Kakashi, Sakumo, Obito and Minato laugh.

Rin bit back a giggle as she fished out a spare pair of pants "don't give these to our fluffy friends" she said as the saber tooth tigers were done searching the pants for food and back to watching them.

"stupid fucking fur balls! I'll kill them!" he made a hand sign and was going to fire a fireball at the unsuspecting tigers until Minato and Obito grabbed him.

Obito sighed "calm down Izuna, the tigers are just looking for food. It's not their fault you lost your pants"

Minato nodded "and we need to keep a low profile for Eve's safety. Lets just find a different campsite" he stated and they released the embarrassed Uchiha.

"whatever" he huffed and he reluctantly followed the rest of his group … but not before subtly taking his kunai and marking the tree he was standing on.

About an hour later in a cave on the face of a small mountain …

"are you sure we don't have to worry about tigers here?" asked Eve who was still a little shaken from the event earlier as she looked out of the.

"yes, we're covered on all sides here so we can rest soundly tonight" said Sakumo.

"yeah should be great" grumbled Izuna.

Kakashi shook his head "you're not still mad about those tigers are you Izuna?" he only earned a glare as a response.

"alright we leave early in the morning so get some rest" said Minato, but then he saw Izuna head for the exit "where are you going Izuna?"

"I want to make sure that there's no one following us since those guys caught everyone off guard before" said Izuna before leaving.

Sakumo whispered in Minato's ear "he's right, we don't know how the people who attacked Eve got the information, but we know the source had to be internal"

Minato frowned "a leak … but who would be capable of getting the information?" he whispered.

"I don't know"

XXXXXXXXXX

The infuriated Uchiha jumped through the trees and landed on the ground in front of a group of ninjas "you idiots better get this right this time around-"

"WE ARE THE IDIOTS! You're the one who couldn't get them to take the vulnerable campsite! What the fuck are we supposed to do now that the bitch is guarded and by the 'Yellow Flash' and the 'White Fang' too?" snapped the leader of the ninja as he grabbed the Uchiha by the collar.

Izuna scowled and smacks the leader's hand away "don't blame me for this, I gave you the perfect opportunity with attacking the carriage, but you idiots let one bitch ruin that! he yelled.

The leader grunted "whatever, forget about the bitch I have plans for her when we find her… what's the plan now?"

"I have a plan to separate Minato from Eve, continue ahead to the valley four miles away and be ready to attack" asked Izuna.

"fine, but this better work" said the leader and they left as Izuna returned to his team.

In the morning …

"where is my water? I thought I had it right here" muttered Eve as she looked around the cave floor.

"here you go Eve, it rolled under the bag" said Izuna as he handed her the bottle.

Eve smiled and took a drink "thank you Izuna"

Minato came into the cave as everyone finished packing "ready Eve?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her so she could climb on his back "is something wrong Eve?" he asked when he saw the woman hesitate.

"ummm well … you're not as … handsy as Kakashi, are you?" she asked making the blonde sweat drop, but he didn't have the chance to say something to Kakashi …

Sakumo, who over heard Eve's complaint, bolted out of the cave after a fleeing Kakashi "what did I say about groping clients Kakashi?!"

"I didn't grope anyone!" he yelled as he was tackled by his brother.

The Daimyo's daughter huffed "you just had a great number accidental touches as you adjusted your grip"

Rin rolled her eyes "sure accidents … get him Sakumo!"

The blonde ninja chuckled at the scene "no I'm not like Kakashi" Eve smiled and climbed on the polite blonde's back before leaving. Sakumo released his headlock on Kakashi and they followed after the others.

However, the group didn't get far "Minato so-something is w-"

His passenger fell limp making Minato stop "Eve! Rin, she past out"

"lay her on the ground! Everyone backup and let me look at her!" the rest of the team stepped out of the medic's way … Izuna stepped back much farther than the others …

"what's wrong with her Rin?" asked Kakashi.

"I … I think she was drugged-"

The medic was interrupted as several enemy ninja charged … the leaf ninja braced themselves … the attack was fast and one ninja managed to kick Rin out of the way to grab the unconscious Eve!

"shit, they have Eve" hissed Obito as he saw the Daimyo's Daughter draped carelessly on one enemy ninja's shoulder.

"ok, we need to be careful" whispered Sakumo. Sadly, they didn't see Izuna move behind Kakashi, Obito, Minato and Sakumo … as the four leaf ninja got ready to attack the traitorous Uchiha sent a shock of electricity into their backs … they were paralyzed!

"Izuna y-you're the leak" gasped an injured Rin as she crawled over to her teammates.

Izuna smirked "yep and you idiots never noticed. Tell the Daimyo if wants his daughter back in one piece he should bring half of his money to turtle island"

The traitor and the ninja disappeared leaving the medic to heal her teammates … they had to get back to Konoha and raise the alarm and fast!


	3. Dangerous Curves

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy**

 **Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x ? / ? / ?**

 **Last Time:**

The traitor and the ninja disappeared leaving the medic to heal her teammates … they had to get back to Konoha and raise the alarm and fast!

XXXXXXXXXX

"let me go!" Eve yelled as she was tied to a chair.

"not until your father pays up" said the leader.

Eve glared at Izuna "why did you betray them? Why did you take me?"

"it's obvious, the money" he shrugged carelessly.

"your plan won't work! Konoha's strongest ninja will come for me-"

*slap* "I'm the strongest you bitch! I'm better than all of them and prove it! Once they come for you and find you dead the Daimyo will eradicate that worthless village"

"w-what? B-but the m-money-"

"those fools won't risk scaring your father by taking him a ransom … no, they'll go to the hokage and gather all their forces to attack this temple, but they won't come in time and with those pricks Minato and the Hatake brothers thoroughly humiliated that they failed to protect the Daimyo's daughter. I'll sit back and watch the village be destroyed as their spirits shatter" Izuna stared laughing manically.

The hostage deadpanned "that's stupid … how are you and your ninja going to escape Konoha's trackers?"

Izuna twitched and glared "this place is rigged to go up in flames the second they step on the grounds which will burn you and our trace so on one will be after us … and then I'll use my persuasiveness to convince your father to destroy Konoha and replace it with a new one, one with me in charge. It should be easy since he wouldn't know about my involvement"

"so this whole thing was because you didn't think you were getting the credit you deserve! You are a pathetic human being … tell me, why haven't you tried sparring with Minato or any of the others to prove your status … I take it you did and lost, badly. So why do you still think you can win or run a village for that matter?"

"shut up! With my force behind me of course I'll win!" snapped Izuna.

Eve looked at the leader of the ninja who had a scar across his eye "seriously … even I can see he isn't loyal to you. I bet he'll slit your throat once Konoha is weakened-"

"what the fuck would a princess like you know?" shrieked the frustrated traitor.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took longer than expected to reverse the effects of Izuna's electrical attack, but the leaf ninja's were finally on the move and moving faster than they ever have before.

As they ran into the hokage's office Obito yelled "Lady Hokage we have-"

"QUIET! You all should know better than to interrupt! Would you please continue Eve?" the team of ninja stood in shock as they finally noticed the hokage's guests … Eve and her father! No words came to mind so they all just kept quiet and listened to Eve's story …

 **Flashback**

The girls stopped at a stream and the blonde scribbled down a message "this bird will fly to your father right?" asked the blonde as she put the message in the tube strapped to the bird's leg.

"y-yes" said Eve as she brushed away some tears.

As they watched the bird fly away they heard cursing from the surviving ninja headed towards them …

"ok, I'm going to help you, but you have do exactly what I say ok?" Eve nodded, but before the women could continue their conversation more ninja dropped down from the trees.

"hello ladies, give up and we won't hurt you" snarled the big bulky ninja as he stepped forward …

The blonde was grabbed by the ninja and she struggled violently … she just barely broke free and pulled Eve into the stream where the Blonde's posture changed drastically as the ninja charged after them.

*crack*

She raced forward and landed a punch that shattered the man's arm. The blonde woman whistled and three large black saber tooth tigers appeared on the opposite side of the shallow stream. The massive cats charged forward and took their places next to the blonde. The six ninja were quickly slaughtered by the cats and by a surprisingly strong woman.

Naruko walked over to the Daimyo's daughter with the cats in hot pursuit "listen carefully Eve, there's a leak in Konoha. His name is Izuna Uchiha. That's how those goons knew when to attack you. You must go to your father and tell him to meet he hokage personally. I'll buy you time"

Eve pulled back "what do you mean? You're not coming with me?"

"no … Des, come here" the biggest tiger came forward and crouched in the water "Des will take you home" before Eve could even consider arguing she was picked up and placed on the strong back of the tiger "I'm counting on you girl, now go" Eve yelped as the tiger lunged forward and up into the trees …

The Daimyo's daughter dared to look back, but Naruko and the other tigers were gone …

 **Flashback Over**

"and that's what happened … please is this Naruko alright?" said Eve

"yes of course she is" said Tsunade with a smile.

The Daimyo gave a smile "then I wish to meet this woman and thank her for protecting my daughter"

The hokage frowned "Naruko was asked to assist the team looking for the traitor so at the moment she's indisposed, but she can come to the opening party you're having in three months"

"wonderful, I look forward to meeting her. Now if you'll excuse me I should take Eve home" he said before he and his daughter left the room leaving the ninjas to panic.

"hokage-sama why did you tell him he'd see Naruko when we don't even know who she is?" asked Sakumo who was as shocked as everyone else as they realized that they had Naruko this entire time, not Eve!

"would you all prefer I told him that a complete strange was able to protect his family better than the entire village of ninja?" the ninja paled at the possible consequences to that admission "wait … saber tooth tigers … I wonder" she took out the bingo book and flipped through the pages "saber tooth … saber tooth … ah ha, Vixen, a genius with disguises. She only targets wealthy men and tricks them into giving her what she wants. She has no battle experience and is motivated by greed. Her only known companions are three saber tooth tigers"

"we know a lot of that is wrong especially the battle experience, but it wouldn't be the first time the bingo book got it wrong" remarked Rin.

"exactly, now where is Naruko?" asked the hokage.

Minato gulped "she was taken by the people who attacked Eve"

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" roared the hokage.

"to turtle island-"

Tsunade slammed her fist into the table making it crack "Which of you are well enough to travel?"

Obito frowned "we all are except for Rin"

"you will take three more people to capture or kill Izuna and you WILL find Naruko, do I make myself clear?" the all nodded quickly "good, and when you do find her you will negotiate with her. I don't care if she wants my hokage seat or you boys as sex slaves you will get her to ally herself with us! Is that understood!?"

"Y-Yes hokage-sama" they all ran out of there as fast as they could. Rin went to the hospital as Minato grabbed three new members. The new members were Kenshin Uzumaki, the hokage's cousin Tobirama Senju who looked exactly like the second hokage and finally Shikamaru Nara …

After a brief explanation they continued to Turtle island …

/AC – Kenshin is a male Kushina with short spikey red hair\

"so this Naruko girl is why Eve is safe?" said Kenshin as they raced through the trees.

Kakashi nodded "yes and she's not at all like the bingo book described … no greedy woman would put herself in danger like that"

"I agree, there's much more to her than that and she's far more skilled than anyone would think. She even staged the tracks we saw and disguised herself so well that she fooled us" commented an impressed Minato.

"what terms of negotiating did my cousin give?" asked Tobirama.

"the hokage made it clear that anything goes and to be clear there is a time limit … the hokage promised that Naruko would be present at the Daimyo's party in threes months" said Sakumo.

Shikamaru sighed "what a drag … we better hurry"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the temple on turtle island the sound of a shower could be heard. The woman washing her hair slowly change from a brunette to a blonde …

Her skin went from fair to tan …

Three black whisker marks were revealed on each cheek as the make-up was washed down the drain …

"ah that was relaxing" groaned the blonde as she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around. She looked in the mirror and popped out two green contacts revealing pretty blue eyes "been a while since I used straight make-up to disguise myself, but I was in a rush"

Naruko walked out of the bathroom and let the towel fall on the corpse of a man with a scar across his eye as she picked up a dress on a saber tooth tiger's back "thank you May" she smiled as she gave the smallest tiger with a white spot on her chest a little scratch behind a furry ear earning a purr.

"you are impressive … let me go and I will give the honor of being my wife"

The blonde put on the black dress and put on some red lipstick before bothering to look down at Izuna who was tied up on the floor … but she looked straight into his active Sharingan!

"oh but we could have so much fun in this position" she purred seductively as she straddled the trapped Uchiha's hips. She slowly moved her hands up his chest until she was face to face with Izuna … the blonde pressed her full breasts against his chest and kissed him passionately. After a few moments she pulled back and chuckled "oh darling … you need a lot more than those pretty eyes to mesmerize me"

"how did you-"Izuna felt himself getting dizzy and his vision started getting blurry "w-what did you do to me?"

"it's just a little sedative to help you sleep. Don't worry, I have your wake up call arranged" she gave him a little finger wave before leaving with her three massive tigers.

"what … a … woman" groaned Izuna … the last thing he saw was Naruko's curvy silhouette as he drifted into unconsciousness …


	4. To Track a Vixen

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy**

 **Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama**

 **Last Time:**

"what … a … woman" groaned Izuna … the last thing he saw was Naruko's curvy silhouette as he drifted into unconsciousness …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin blinked as he saw something on the ground "guys stop!" everyone froze as the red head jumped down from the tree and inspected the forest floor "there are explosive seals here … we need to remove them before we continue"

Tobirama and Minato jumped down "we can help" offered the blonde and they made quick work of the seals.

"if this was a trap it's not a very well hidden one" comment the red head.

Minato nodded "yeah, it looks like they tried to hide it, but someone uncovered it"

"we can theorize later, we need to hurry" said Tobirama before jumping into the trees with Minato and Kenshin to join the others.

After a few minutes they arrived at the temple on Turtle island … and the doors were wide open …

"ok, is this supposed to be another trap?" asked the puzzled red head.

Shikamaru shook his head "no it isn't" he said as he entered the temple … they were all stunned at the sight before them. Corpses littered the ground and blood splattered the walls.

"wow … this chick is not the damsel in distress type" exclaimed the red headed Uzumaki.

Obito frowned as he spotted a large paw print of a tiger made of blood "you aren't kidding, but where is Izuna and Naruko?"

"found him" called Minato and everyone moved over to the blonde where they saw the traitor out cold and tied up … he seemed strangely happy "what's on his lips?" Minato brushed some of the red substance off with his thumb "lipstick? … whoa, smart woman! Naruko put a sedative in her lipstick" concluded the blonde when he felt his thumb tingle slightly.

"there's something in his pocket" said Shikamaru and Minato reach in and pulled out a recording device. Minato pressed play …

 **Recording**

"let me go!" Eve yelled.

"not until your father pays up" said the leader.

"why did you betray them? Why did you take me?" exclaimed a scared Eve

"it's obvious, the money" Izuna remarked carelessly.

"your plan won't work! Konoha's strongest ninja will come for me-"

*slap* "I'm the strongest you bitch! I'm better than all of them and prove it! Once they come for you and find you dead the Daimyo will eradicate that worthless village"

"w-what? But the m-money-"

"those fools won't risk scaring your father by taking him a ransom … no, they'll go to the hokage and gather all their forces to attack this temple, but they won't come in time and with those pricks Minato and the Hatake brothers thoroughly humiliated that they failed to protect the Daimyo's daughter. I'll sit back and watch the village be destroyed as their spirits shatter" Izuna started laughing manically.

"that's stupid … how are you and your ninja going to escape Konoha's trackers?" was the blunt response from the far less frightened hostage.

Izuna barked angrily "this place is rigged to go up in flames the second they step on the grounds which will burn you and our trace so on one will be after us … and then I'll use my persuasiveness to convince your father to destroy Konoha and replace it with a new one, one with me in charge. It should be easy since he wouldn't know about my involvement"

"so this whole thing was because you didn't think you were getting the credit you deserve! You are a pathetic human being … tell me, why haven't you tried sparring with Minato or any of the others to prove your status … I take it you did and lost, badly. So why do you still think you can win or run a village for that matter?" countered Eve

"shut up! With my force behind me of course I'll win!" snapped Izuna.

"seriously … even I can see he isn't loyal to you. I bet he'll slit your throat once Konoha is weakened-"

"what the fuck would a princess like you know?" shrieked the frustrated traitor.

Eve's voice completely changed, it became smooth and seductive "oh darling, I am no princess"

 **Recording Ended**

Shikamaru chuckled "so let me get this straight … Naruko or whatever her name is, lets herself get captured, she tricks them into giving her all the information we need, then she and her tigers slaughters the lot of them. Then she uncovers the traps outside and ties up Izuna"

Kakashi picks up the towel on the corpse "and after all that she takes a hot shower … I really like this girl's style, but how do we find her now?"

"first things first, we should take our prisoner back to Konoha … she has a weapon" commented Sakumo as he inspected a demolished wall and a ninja who was … crushed into two bloody halves "a massive weapon … something like sword made for crushing. That's the only thing I can imagine making these scars or this much damage"

Obito frowned "you mean those scars we saw when we first found Eve's carriage … they do look similar, but where would she hide something that big?"

Tobirama shrugged as he tossed Izuna over his shoulder "maybe her tigers brought it, but either way we should get back to drop him off. We can get more information on Naruko while we're there"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked up from her pillow … actually it was the stack of paperwork she was using as a pillow and she saw the rescue team standing there "if any of you tell Shizune I was sleeping I'll execute you, understood?" they all nodded quickly "good … now how the hell did you get back so fast and where's Naruko and Izuna?"

Tobirama dropped Izuna on the floor "the reason we got back so fast is because Naruko defeated everyone herself, tied up and drugged Izuna and got a recording of everything that happened so we didn't have to do anything"

The hokage's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and awe "impressive … and … where is Naruko?"

"well … hokage-sama, Naruko was long gone by the time we g-got …" Sakumo let his sentence trailed off as a dark foreboding aura settled over the hokage …

"Go. Get. Her. Now." growled the hokage and they all bolted out of the office …

XXXXXXXXXX

"this is every thing we could find on Naruko" said Minato as he set a small pile of papers on the table in front of the others.

"seriously? That's not much" muttered Kenshin.

Shikamaru frowned as he shifted through the tiny amount of information "nope and we already know most of this is wrong … we should try a different approach, lets look up her victims and see if there are any similarities"

5 long hours and 200 stacks of information later …

Sakumo yawned, he was the only team member still awake "there has to be a pattern some where …" he sipped from a cup of coffee and continued looking through another stack "what if we don't have all her victims? … wait a minute …" he jumped up and looked back through the bingo book "you guys get up! I found it!"

Kakashi groaned as he stretched his stiff back "what did you find?"

"look at the unsolved section of the bingo book" Sakumo pointed to a list of several unsolved assassination attempts "check out the pictures"

Shikamaru's eyes widened "this picture has scars just like those you mentioned and this one says a poison was mixed into make-up and this one was unsolved because a pack of tigers destroyed the scene … so if we extend her victims into these … yes we have a pattern, she is an assassin who uses the legal system to pick her targets and the victims in the bingo book that she stole from under her identity Vixen are colleagues or partners of the real target …

"so she gathers information on her real targets as the gold digger Vixen so she can kill her real target … here are the most recent people Naruko stole from" said Obito as he picked up the bingo book.

"that means her next victim could be … Gato" said Minato.


	5. Miscalculations

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy**

 **Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

"… that means her next victim could be … Gato"

XXXXXXXXXX

The team of Leaf ninja mentally cringed as they watched the fat man sitting at a table front of them "I can see why someone would want this guy dead, he's disgusting … so how do we handle this?" asked Sakumo as Gato was joined by two half naked women. The leaf ninja hoped that Naruko wasn't one of the women who were being groped by the corrupt businessman.

"We don't do anything. For now we just watch," said Shikamaru.

A cute waitress came up to their table "excuse me, are you boys ready to order?"

"You don't by any chance have a brilliant assassin with saber tooth tigers on the menu, do you?" asked an irritated Kenshin.

The waitress giggled "no sorry if you want a woman you have to go to the red light district-" a commotion at Gato's table catches her attention "excuse me just one second" the waitress went to see what was going on. A minute passed before leaf ninjas got up and went to look too.

Gato wasn't moving …

Minato checked for a pulse and sighed "he's dead" the two women who were cuddling up to him screamed and the waitress paled heavily before she turned away, but in her haste she nearly fell.

Tobirama caught her "are you alright miss?" he asked as he helped her stand.

"Y-yes thank you, I s-should get my b-boss" she left quickly and the ninjas continued investigating what happened.

"His lips and nails are blue … it was a poison" said Kakashi.

"Err there's a puncture mark in his neck" said Obito as he pulled down the dead man's collar revealing a speck of blood.

One of the women sniffled "the waitress made that when she fixed his collar"

Sakumo's eyes widened "the waitress!" the Leaf ninjas raced out of the restaurant, but she was gone "she killed him right in front of us … damn"

"wait … how do we know Naruko was the waitress?" asked Obito.

Kakashi sighed "think about it, how did she know we were talking about a woman when Kenshin brought up an assassin with saber tooth tigers, no one knows about that"

Shikamaru groaned "now we have to start over … what a drag" they decided to stay a couple days before leaving to see if they could find some trace of her, but they never could.

"What's going on over there?" Obito pointed at a set of flashing in flashing in the distance and the sounds of fireworks going off. They decided to go and see what was happening. When they made it to the source of the noise they were surprised to find that it was a festival on a newly finished bridge …

As they watched the festivities and wondered where to go from here a kid ran up to them "excuse me, are guys Leaf ninjas?"

Minato smiled at the boy "yes we are, what's your name?"

"My name is Inari, my sister told me to give this to you" Inari handed Minato a letter and went back play some festival games.

"Another admirer Minato?" asked Kenshin teasingly as Minato read the letter, he frowned when he didn't get response from his friend "what does it say?" he looked over the blonde's shoulder to see the letter …

* * *

Dear Leaf shinobi,

I over heard your conversation earlier and though I don't know why you're looking for me I am flattered that a group of talented ninjas such as yourselves are searching. Whatever the case may be it seemed urgent that you find me, but I'm sorry to say I am very busy and can't help you.

Love

Naruko *red lipstick print*

P.S. Thank you Tobirama for the seal paper, I was nearly out

* * *

The usually stoic Senju's jaw dropped and he looked through his pouches "s-she took my seal paper" he muttered more than a little embarrassed that someone was able to pick his pockets so damn easily … and impressed.

"Don't worry, you can have some of mine, but what do we do now?" asked Minato as he gave Tobirama some sealing papers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention!" everyone, even the Leaf ninjas looked at old man standing in front of a large object under a sheet "Gato is dead! Now this bridge is finished and Wave is saved! To honor that brave woman who saved us from that monster's tyranny this bridge will be named the Great Naruko Bridge and we made this. Kaiza, Inari"

The kid from before and possibly his father came up on stage and pulled down the sheet … a statue of a beautiful woman with long flowing hair in an elegant but disheveled kimono riding side saddle style on a massive saber tooth tiger … the woman was looking ahead with a fierce look determination in her eyes, but with an almost playful smile on her full lips. The villagers went the extra mile and had polished blue stones set in her curved exotic eyes and gold stones set in the tiger's eyes.

It was like they were in a trance … the Leaf ninjas moved closer to the statue completely ignorant of the cheering crowd around them … they couldn't take their eyes away. The statue of the woman was enough to send shivers down their spines …

"We have to find her," said Sakumo without letting his gaze leave the blue stone eyes and the others agreed … this was now about more than just Konoha; much more … they had to see her with their own eyes.

Shikamaru finally broke his gaze away from the statue and flipped through the bingo book "and I think I know how to find her"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure she's here?" asked Obito as the Leaf ninjas jumped down from the trees and made their to a large mansion in the village of Hot Water.

"Yes, her styles for killing vary greatly, but she has a pattern. First she picks her target and finds out everything she can through a business partner to get the best course of action then kills her target, but there's a problem. Look at Gato's business partners, we assumed that these two men she stole from as Vixen were being researched to get info on Gato, but this first man has very little connection with Gato and up until that point she only seduced one business partner" said Shikamaru.

Kakashi nodded "so she was researching some else and changed targets … I bet she heard about the village of Wave and dropped everything to help"

The Nara shook his head "it was a reckless move, but it makes sense and it's backed up by what the people of Wave said about her. That they didn't know her before, she just came out of know where and pledged her sword to them for nothing in return" he said with a sense of awe in his voice.

"Ok … lets go find her!" Kenshin bolted forward, but Minato grabbed him by the collar of his jonin jacket before he could get far.

Minato smiled "I want to find her to, but we need to be careful"

Tobirama sighed, "Yeah she will vanish if we don't handle this carefully … maybe we should inform her target that someone is after him"

The red head raised an eyebrow "And what? Piss her off cause she might lose a target?"

"Actually, that might be our best course of action. She seems to be the type of person who is good at thinking on the fly, but forcing her to change tactics might give us the chance we need to find her" said Minato.

At first it was tricky getting into the mansion, but the second they brought up Gato's death they were allowed in and taken to an office where they saw Mr. Tarukane, Naruko's target …

"so you say that fool Gato is dead" the old man laughed "that's good to hear"

"I take you didn't like him" said Sakumo.

Tarukane scoffed "That greedy prick was trying to horn in on some business of mine"

"it's that business that could've killed him. You see he was murdered by someone with experience with poisons and not long after taking your business venture. We know it wasn't you because we know who the assassin is and she's one who can be hired" said Sakumo as a maid came into the room and gave Tarukane a cup of tea. The ninjas watched her carefully, but she near touched Tarukane and he wasn't affected by the tea after taking a few swigs.

"She? A woman killed Gato, that's rich! Now you think she's after me … well, I wouldn't worry about that. My security is the tightest there is and extensive background checks are done on all my staff, but if you want you can look around. Keiko get my briefcase" Tarukane snapped as the ninjas left the room. The maid bowed and left too …

"ok, now what?" asked Kenshin.

Shikamaru spotted another maid "lets ask around … excuse me miss, could you tell us who the newest members of your staff are?"

The maid paused and thought a moment "ummm well … we actually haven't had any new staff members in a year. The most recent was Keiko"

"Fire!" screamed another servant.

"what the hell!" all the ninjas were shocked to see the very office they were just in burst into flames. They had everyone stand back as they went to the office, but something was off … they couldn't get in … the doors were sealed shut!

Once the fire stopped they went in and investigated the murder scene …

Minato's eyes widened as he picked up a scorched box near Tarukane's body "guys, I found a seal" there on the bottom of the box was an explosive seal.

Kenshin frowned "the seal put a barrier around the room to keep people out and keep the fire from spreading then made the box explode killing him instantly. Not a bad way to get past security" Keiko came running back into the room "hey, who sent this?"

"it's just the boss's usual shipment of tea that came this morning … but it was a different delivery person, a woman actually" she stuttered as she looked around the destroyed room.

Obito sighed "missed again"

It's getting easier tracking her, but they have only six weeks left to find her. They better hurry …


	6. Who Caught Who?

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy**

 **Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

It's getting easier tracking her, but they have only six weeks left to find her. They better hurry …

XXXXXXXXXX

"ok … what the fuck do we do now?" groaned Obito as he sat in a chair next to Kenshin, Tobirama and Kakashi.

Shikamaru paced the floor of the hotel room they were staying at until they got an idea of what to do "I'm not sure … she knows we are on to her so she won't risk using her usual methods"

"yeah … we need to think of something though and soon" said Kenshin.

Minato and Sakumo ran back into the room "we know her next target!" they yelled.

"WHAT?! Who?" asked Shikamaru.

"we know she has no problem dropping everything to help a village in need. There's a village being controlled by the violent Destruct gang" panted Sakumo.

Everyone's eyes widened … that was it! There's no way she wouldn't step in to help!

"where's the village?" asked Kakashi as they all quickly got ready to go.

"south of here, just on the border of Hot Water, lets move" said Minato. They jumped into the trees and moved as fast as they could … the trees blurred passed them … the Leaf shinobi never moved so fast before. Only a couple hours later they made it to the village of Steam, but this time they didn't even enter the village …

"we need to be careful … lets just watch from a distance" said Shikamaru.

Obito blinked "but shouldn't we try and find her in there?"

Tobirama shook his head "Shikamaru's right, we tried getting up close last time and that back fired. This we should watch"

"actually we should only observe the members of the Destruct gang" said Minato "after all she would strike their weak spots, which would be their habits"

Kakashi nodded "that's right, Gato liked that restaurant and women so she became a waitress and flirted a little. Tarukane was like a fortress, but he liked that imported tea. She's after that, if we find the weaknesses we find her"

So the next two days were spent on surveillance … it wasn't easy cause that meant they had to watch the three members of the Destruct gang take what they want and hurt the innocent people of this village, but it was worth it … they found a weakness. Each gang member had a thing for singers … and it just so happens that there's a show scheduled for tonight …

"here it is" whispered Kenshin as he pointed out the bar where the singer was supposed to preform and they snuck in through an open window. Several people were setting up the stage, but it wasn't difficult to slip passed them and find the singer's room …

As they opened the scent of apples hit their noses and a woman picking her outfit glanced at them "you boys just love making things tricky for me, don't you? Come in and close the door" said the woman with long blonde hair and exotic curved blue eyes … it was Naruko, they found her! The seven shinobi went into the dressing room and Minato shut the door as Naruko wiped away some makeup revealing cute whisker like marks on her cheeks.

Kenshin winced "we honestly never meant to cause you any trouble, it's just we really need your help-… I can't move" in fact none of them could! Their bodies were frozen in place!

Naruko smiled and blew out a candle on the table "don't worry boys, it's only a mild paralytic … this apple scented candle did an excellent job covering the smell" she commented as she grabbed her clothes "you boys don't mind if I change do you?" she moved behind them …

"wait please, we want to-" Sakumo was interrupted as the short white robe Naruko was wearing was draped on his shoulder making him blush.

"it will only take a m-minute" Minato blushed wildly as a red lacy bra was tossed onto his head and it slipped just enough so he could see it. Tobirama nearly fainted as the matching red lacy panties landed on his head.

"I know you need help and we'll discuss this later" said the woman from behind them as she pressed her breasts against Kenshin's back earning massive blush from the red head. She came out from behind them in a short silver sparkly dress and when she stood in front of the mirror she closed her eyes …

Two full minutes passed as the leaf shinobi watched what looked like meditation until finally Naruko bent forward and whipped her hair … and as if by magic she changed … blonde hair became dark blue … tan skin turned pale … the whisker marks vanished … her curves became more slender and those beautiful blue eyes turned black …

"that's so cool! How'd you do that?" asked Obito excitedly.

Naruko chuckled and pressed her body against Obito's "do you want to know about my body Obito?" asked the woman in that sexy seductive voice sending shivers up all the shinobi's spines…

A vibrant blush spread across the Uchiha's face "n-no I didn't m-mean a-anything I on-only- …" Obito let his sentence trail off as Naruko kissed his cheek.

"you're cute … I'll see you boys later. I have to sing someone their final lullaby" she smiled and left the room … they heard everything even with the door shut … they heard that beautiful voice echo through building … that soft melody made them relax and their eyes close as they listened …

As the song ended an eerie silence took its place and finally a scream … the Destruct gang members were dead … the people tried to find the singer, but she was long gone. Konoha's ninjas were worried that someone cone in the dressing room and find them, but as the footsteps approached they were shocked the police went into a different room. Reality set in, Naruko moved to a different room so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire!

Motion returned to their limbs little by little … a finger twitch here and a shrugging shoulder until finally they could move freely. Minato, Sakumo and Tobirama carefully removed the clothing that was placed on them with the crimson blushes still staining their cheeks. As they slipped out of the bar and into a celebrating crowd they heard what happened. During Naruko's song she threw a rose to each gang member and the flowers were coated in a toxin that absorbs through the skin … the gang members died before anything could be done.

"she's … wow" sighed Obito dreamily while holding the spot on his cheek that Naruko kissed.

Shikamaru smiled "yeah … I'm still stiff"

"me too, lets go to the bathhouse over there. Damn, what was that stuff she used" muttered Kakashi as he tried stretching his stiff muscles. The leaf shinobi groaned as they sank into the hot waters of the out door bathes.

"so what now? Should we wait?" asked Tobirama.

"there wasn't any reason for her to lie so I'm sure she'll come" remarked Minato with certainty.

Kakashi chuckled "I got to admit I really like the hokage's suggestions for negotiations"

Shikamaru, Tobirama and Kenshin blinked in confusion "what suggestions?" asked Tobirama.

"the hokage said that we should give her anything to get her to join Konoha even if it's the seat as hokage or us as sex slaves" said Kakashi making a slight blush appear on the faces of his comrades …

"mmm I like those suggestions too" the seven ninjas spun around and saw the beautiful blonde perched on the edge of the hot spring with only a flimsy bathhouse towel wrapped around her and her long shapely legs in the hot water …

"y-you know this is the men's side, r-right?" asked a very embarrassed Minato as he and the other shinobi tried to cover themselves.

"I know, but you guys said you wanted to talk to me so why not now?" she giggled as she saw how red the ninjas faces were "my my, you guys are very shy for men who were offered up as sex slaves. Would you like me to leave?" she purred and leaned over showing them a generous amount of cleavage …

"NO …we really do need to talk to you" whispered Obito shyly.

"then lets talk, what's going on?" she asked.

Kenshin gulped nervously "y-you see Naruko-sama-"

Naruko let out a beautiful laugh "please just Naruko is fine, so mush respect seems weird especially since your bingo book describes me as a gold digging slut-"

"that book is completely wrong" growled Shikamaru.

"oh? So how would you boys describe me?" asked Naruto. So many words came to the minds of the leaf shinobi, but they couldn't seem to say them … Naruko just smiled "now what's going on?"

"we need you to join Konoha" said Minato.

"hmmm so you want me to give up the safety of anonymity for a file and reputation that will get me wanted by your enemies. Enemies who won't hesitate to capture, torture and rape me-"

"we wouldn't let that happen!" exclaimed all the shinobi … Naruko's eyes widened, but not because of the outburst. All seven shinobi let their emotions get the better of them during their outburst and they stood up giving Naruko an eyeful …

"umm guys" Naruko smiled and pointed downwards … it took a second for Leaf ninjas to realize what happened, but once they did they all dove back into the hot water sporting full body blushes "so modest, it's sweet … why don't you explain what happened from the beginning?"

Minato nodded"when you saved Eve, which we are grateful for believe me, but it put us in a difficult position with the Daimyo. The hokage couldn't tell the Daimyo that a complete stranger was able protect the hokage better than a village of ninja. So she implied that you were one of us-" the hairs on the back of their necks stood straight up and they glanced over their shoulders … and there were two black saber tooth tigers staring at them. The Leaf slowly turned back to the beautiful woman and saw the third and largest tiger next to her.

"hmmm this is a predicament- … oh you haven't been introduced yet, have you? The small slender one with the with spot on her chest is May, the slightly bigger one with no white is Cleo and this one with me is Desdemona or Des for short … my kitties don't bother you guys, do they?"

Obito gulped as May flexed her claws "n-no not at all"

"that's good, I'll meet you at Konoha so I can talk to your hokage" she said as she got out of the hot spring "oh boys, so you don't feel embarrassed" she faced them and dropped her towel giving them an eyeful in return. Konoha's shinobi watched the goddess mount Des … she didn't care that her firm voluptuous breasts and womanhood were in full view … she didn't care that they could see every curve of her full hour glass figure … she just smiled and blew them a kiss before she vanished with her tigers …

Even after Naruko left the shinobi were reluctant to leave the hot spring … they all had a hard throbbing problem that kept them in the water … well most of them, Kakashi left the hot spring not caring that his hard cock was bouncing with each step … apparently his modesty left with Naruko …

XXXXXXXXXX

"so she's coming here? Oh thank god and with a week to spare" sighed a very relieved Tsunade as she opened a sake bottle and started drinking in front of the seven ninjas of the search team …

*bang* "Lady hokage-… ARE YOU DRINKING?" roared Shizune as she came into the office.

Tsunade spat out the sake in her shock "What? No no of course not! Errr Sakumo gave it to me!" the hokage shoved the alcohol into the frightened Hatake hands … his comrades took a couple steps away from him.

"is that so … well, personally I don't care if you drink" in mid sentence Shizune's voice became that familiar seductive voice "hello hokage-sama, I'm Naruko"


	7. A New Ally

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy**

 **Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

"is that so … well, personally I don't care if you drink" in mid sentence Shizune's voice became that familiar seductive voice "hello hokage-sama, I'm Naruko"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade blinked as 'Shizune' turned into a curvy blonde woman "damn … you are good and here I was thinking these guys were exaggerating in their reports" the shinobi sweat dropped at their hokage's comment …

"these guys don't seem the type to exaggerate especially after I showed them so much of myself to them" she smiled as she noticed the young men sent to search for her blushed, but the hokage didn't react too much … they must've left hot spring out of their reports "so I hear there's an issue"

"yes, please we need you join our village. We can protect your identity" pleaded the hokage, but the only response she got was Naruko leaning over and placing seven folders in front of her. Tsunade looked at each folder "ok … so you can help us improve" she said the hokage implored much to the confusion of the shinobi present …

Naruko chuckled "maybe … the fact is I can't risk a loss of anonymity, but I think I have a possible solution … A free lance contract" said Naruko with a smile.

"That's perfect! Thank you!" yelled the hokage who couldn't be happier that a solution was found ... so much so that she was practically crying "I'll get the paperwork started!"

The shinobi present shocked at how fast their hokage got everything together ...Tsunade usually falls asleep at the mention of work! Barely a minute passed and they watched Naruko sigh all the necessary spots. Everything was done in no time flat and the guys were all wondering the same thing ... Who gets to show her around?! ...

"There everything is done! Thank you again!" exclaimed the hokage happily.

Naruko chuckled "it was no problem, I did get you guys in that mess in the first place. Now that I'm your ally I should get to know this village. So who is going to show me around?" She smiled as all their hands went up and she followed the ninjas out of the office ...

Obito grinned "Naruko what were those files you gave the hokage?"

Instead of answering she held up seven pictures ... They were photos of each of them when they were kids in the academy!

Minato blushed "you took our files!" They were all stunned, she must be really skilled or their security truly sucks!

"Yes, I just couldn't resist! You guys are so cute!" she gushed as she shifted through the photos ...

"Can we just have them back? Please" begged an embarrassed Tobirama.

"Of course you can" she held them out as if she was going to give them their photos, but just as Minato reached out to take the photos they disappeared ... Into her cleavage! "go ahead and take them" she purred ... The shinobis all turned bright red ... They weren't getting those pictures back any time soon ... "Well now that that's settled, where to first?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The female assassin looked out over the village from the top of the hokage mountain and let the breeze tussle her long golden hair "Oh wow ... This view is amazing! ... You boys are quiet, is it because I changed clothes? Don't you like my clothes?" Naruko asked sweetly as she looked down at her dark blue jeans and her orange tube top that showed off her shoulders.

Kakashi gulped "it's not that, your clothes are lovely, but ... did you have to change outside?" they were blushing so hard that steam was coming out of their collars.

"I don't see the problem, I undressed around you guys before. Would you prefer I used you as clothes hangers again?" she smiled as a couple of the boys nearly fainted … a sound caught her attention "what's in that direction?"

"that's the training grounds" said Kenshin.

"really! lets go!" Naruto smiled as she headed towards the training grounds …

XXXXXXXXXX

"hey Shino duck" a young man with sunglasses crouched down just in time to avoid being peed on by a large dog with a guy on its back.

"really Kiba, that's disgusting. can't you do that training some where else?" grumbled the insect user.

"whatever bug boy, I'll do what I want-" Kiba blinked, he noticed his teammate wasn't paying attention to him … he looked at what was distracting Shino and his jaw dropped … There was a smoking hot curvy blonde woman with long golden hair and curved exotic blue eyes … Kiba smirked and ran over to her "hello there, I'm Kiba. What's your name?"

"my name is Naruko" she leaned back to avoid Kiba's attempt to kiss her.

Shikamaru glared "leave Naruto alone Kiba"

Kiba huffed, he only just noticed that Shikamaru and the others were there and clearly not happy with him "piss off freak, she'd have much more fun with me" he grabbed Naruko around her waist and pulled her close "lets go babe" he smirked as he looked down at her breasts.

"i think you will be fun. I can tell you're the kind of guy who loves … kitties. Would you like to play with my kitty?" she smiled suggestively making Kiba smirk, he nodded thinking he was going to get some "ooooh Cleo" … he was wrong …

A huge black blur slammed into the dog ninja sending him flying into a tree. When he regained his senses he paled as a saber tooth tiger lunged at him. He just barely dodged a set of razor sharp claws, but was pinned to the ground by the giant feline. His dog, Akamaru, charged forward to try and save his master, but was stopped by another tiger that had a white spot on its chest … Kiba screamed, he could feel the long teeth on his neck …

"Cleo, May!" both tigers jumped back and landed gracefully next to the blonde "so Kiba, did you have fun with my kitties?"

"damn bitch-" Kiba paled … Naruko jumped up into the air and slammed her fist into the ground next to his head making the ground erupt and crumble …

Naruko stood over the dog ninja in the crater of her own creation "I better not hear you talk to any other woman like that again" the look in her eyes made it clear even to Kiba … she was not someone to be messed with. She jumped gracefully out of the ditch and saw her guides as well as several other ninjas looking at her with shock "what?" several kunoichi were staring at her with either jealousy or admiration, while many shinobi had looks of lust or respect …

A young man with a green hooded jacket and sunglasses came over to her "I'm sorry about my teammate. I'm Shino Aburame-" he blushed lightly as the blonde kissed his cheek …

"you don't have to apologize for him" she smiled and went to join her seven guides completely ignoring the glare from the shaking Inuzuka as he dragged himself out of the ditch …

"wow … can I spar with you after the Daimyo's party? Oh I was curious, do you have a weapon?" asked Sakumo.

"I would love that and yes actually, but you're going to find it" she winked playfully and grabbed his hand "now, show me more of what this village has to offer"

Konoha just got more exciting …


	8. The Powerful Not Ninja

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy**

 **Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

Konoha just got more exciting …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Ino glared with clenched teeth …

What was the object of their hate? The beautiful blonde woman in the red dress dancing with Minato …

"can you believe that slut? What does she think she's doing cuddling up to every guy?" grumbled Ino angrily.

"yeah, she just waltzes into Konoha and thinks she can hypnotize every male with her big boobs and fat ass. Tramp!" hissed Sakura bitterly.

Ino snarled as she saw Shikamaru cut in "seriously! I asked Shikamaru to dance with me hundreds of times before and he always says 'no, it's a drag' so why is he dancing with her?" she gripped the table so hard it creaked as Shikamaru spun Naruko around.

"why does that matter? You don't like Shikamaru" muttered Tenten as she saw Tobirama shyly offer Naruko a seat next to him.

"it's the principle of the thing" Ino huffed "she can't just come in and take our men"

Rin frowned as she over heard part of the girls' conversation "Naruko isn't some tramp or slut! She is a brave and strong person and that's why she's here at the Daimyo's party. She was asked to come on Konoha's behalf so be polite" she scolded the kunoichi before taking her own seat.

"yeah right … oh my god! Ino look, Sasuke is talking to her. That's it, she's dead!" growled Sakura.

"you right! She isn't even a ninja so we can scare her to the point where she won't try to pick up any of our men again" she frowned when the Daimyo himself started chatting with the blonde "after we get back to Konoha we'll show her not to piss off Konoha kunoichi"

XXXXXXXXXX

"thank you again for doing this Naruko" said Minato as he escorted her back to Konoha.

Naruko chuckled "I told you, I was happy to help"

"I heard you bought a place in the village" said Minato

"yes I did. It's down this way … that one with the blue roof" she walked up to the door of a cute two story house with a wrap around porch and a skylight in the roof. Naruko unlocked the door and turned to the jonin "goodnight Minato-…" she paused as he leaned in close to her … her eyes fluttered shut and she felt his warm lips caress hers …

Minato wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him as his other hand placed itself behind her head to deepen the kiss … they finally had to pull away for some much needed air "goodnight Naruko" he whispered before reluctantly leaving. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruko smile before going into her house.

"hey Minato!" the jonin stopped in in the nearest tree and smiled at Sakumo, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kenshin, Obito and Tobirama

"oh hey guys, what took you?" asked Minato

"don't play innocent Minato! You had some nerve trapping us in the coat room like that so you could take Naruko home by yourself" growled Kenshin.

"oops" was all the smirking blonde jonin said making everyone face plant … Minato didn't regret a single thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi raised an eyebrow as his younger brother came through the door with a smirk on his face "hey Sasuke, how was the party?"

"it was interesting … I'll be at the training grounds tomorrow" said Sasuke before quickly disappearing upstairs.

"ok … that was a little weird even for Sasuke" muttered Itachi. After giving it some thought he decided to go to the training grounds too see for himself what has Sasuke so intrigued.

As Sasuke got his shoes on the next morning Itachi looked at him curiously "it's kind of early, why the rush?"

Sasuke huffed "it's none of your business brother" said the younger brother as he left. Itachi frowned and followed after his little brother. He stayed a safe distance behind Sasuke and waited in a tree for any sign of what is making his sibling more of an ass than usual. Itachi's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as a beautiful blonde woman came into the training grounds …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko smiled as she approached Sasuke "ok Sasuke, now what's this jutsu you wanted to show me?"

"just this" he flipped through a series of hand signs an blew … a massive dragon made of fire erupted from his mouth and decimated several trees leaving a scorched path in it's wake "pretty cool huh" he smirked clearly under some sort of impression that she would start swooning and begging for his kids.

"hmmm … actually no" said the blonde as she analyzed the scorched earth.

The Uchiha's jaw dropped "and why not?" he snapped, but Naruto ignored his rudeness.

"it's ineffective … the goal shouldn't just be a flashy jutsu, but to be an effective attack. It should do more damage for that amount of chakra. If you flatten the dragon and spread it out you'd have a wider range and less blind spots" she said with a shrug.

"what blind spots?" the Uchiha glared.

"every few meters there's an patch of earth that isn't burn because the that's where the serpentine body of the dragon rises off the ground. If someone notices this they have a place to hide and survive the attack-"

"and what makes you an expert? You're a civilian" hissed Sasuke through clenched teeth.

The blonde raised an eyebrow "civilian? Where did you hear-"

"hey Naruko! Ready to spar? Oh hey Sasuke" yelled Obito as he ran up to the blonde with the others behind him. Sasuke just looked confused as to why his cousin wanted to spar with a woman who wasn't a ninja … or any woman for that matter.

"of course! Now how do you boys want to do this?" she smiled sweetly.

Shikamaru scratched his cheek sheepishly "we already know your good at fighting large numbers so if you'd like we can all fight you" Sasuke's jaw dropped at the proposal, he was sure they were nuts! Were they trying to kill her?

"I like it that idea a lot" she stood across from them and took her stance "now you boys better not use this as an excuse to grope me especially you Kakashi" Naruko winked playfully making a few of them blush.

The air became tense as they stared her down … she had no openings in her stance so they had to make one. Kenshin and Obito race forward as Minato and Tobirama threw out their special kunais … Obito released a fireball from his mouth and was shocked to see Naruko leap over the inferno and land gracefully on her feet after kicking Kenshin in the gut. Naruko bent her body in extreme ways to dodge Tobirama who suddenly appeared behind her and made the Senju dodge a deadly kick …

"damn she's fast and flexible" muttered Shikamaru as Kakashi raced into the fight and was nearly knocked out by a round house kick. Naruko used a quick set of perfectly placed jabs to paralyze Obito and immobilize Kakashi's right arm.

Sakumo frowned "and she's is very strong" he winced as she cracked a boulder in two in order to escape a seal array Tobirama and Kenshin tried to use to trap her. The large pieces of the boulder as sucked into the seal trap, but they were to big and the ninjas were forced to get out of the way before they were crushed.

"she really can hold her own … wait she hasn't resorted to a weapon or chakra" said an awestruck Minato.

The shadow user nodded "I think we watched enough" they moved into the fray Minato and Sakumo charge forward and forced Naruko to jump back … Shikamaru used his shadow to grab, but he knew he couldn't hold her so Minato used his hiraishin to appear behind her and placed a kunai at her throat.

"you are amazing. Should we call this a draw?" asked Minato as he watched the flushed woman in front of him.

Naruko smiled, she was flushed and slightly out of breath "that's fine with me … may I?" she tapped the kunai against her throat … Minato shrugged and handed it to her. The shinobi watched as she cut her thumb and a seal glowed on her hand … before their eyes a massive 9 foot long sword appeared in her hand. The sword was very thick making it actually very dull … it was more like a sword you'd use to crush your opponents …

Kenshin chuckled "blood seal … if any of us made a single cut on you that sword would've appeared and you could've killed us … forget a draw, we lost this one guys"

"that metal is chakra blocking metal!" gasped Obito as he finally regained his mobility "why would you use that metal for a sword?"

"I can't use my chakra … well I can, but I have so much that my body can't handle it. I could stand three minutes without my sword either in my blood or in my hand before my heart starts going into overdrive. i developed things like the internal henge you saw before, but other than that chakra can be dangerous for me" explained Naruko.

Tsunade came over to them "you're talking about 'Chakra Shock' that's a pretty severe condition"

"hokage-sama? When did you get here?" asked Kakashi.

The hokage sweat dropped "I was here the entire time along with half the village! Everyone heard that fight!" she pointed to the large number of people waving at them. Naruko burst out laughing and the others joined in …

Off to the side Sasuke was smirking at the blonde woman … he never noticed his stunned brother perched in the tree above him

Ino and Sakura were pale and shaking "maybe we should just let Naruko be, it's not like she's flirting with Sasuke" Sakura nodded quickly clearly afraid of the blonde carrying the massive sword.

Shino came towards Naruko "that fight was incredible"

"thank you Shino" Naruko smiled …

XXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later …

Tsunade sighed "I wish something would happened" she suddenly screamed and fell out of her chair as a saber tooth tiger jumped through her window. The small tiger with a white spot on her chest was quickly recognized as May and it had a message from Naruko in it's jaws … Tsunade took the message and her eyes widened "oh shit"


	9. Contact

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy**

 **Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

Tsunade sighed "I wish something would happened" she suddenly screamed and fell out of her chair as a saber tooth tiger jumped through her window. The small tiger with a white spot on her chest was quickly recognized as May and it had a message from Naruko in it's jaws … Tsunade took the message and her eyes widened "oh shit"

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde hokage of the village hidden in the leaves looked at all the shinobi in front of her "Naruko sent an urgent message" she said and the saber tooth tiger looked up.

"what is it about? Is she alright?" asked Obito with Minato, Tobirama, Itachi and Shino listening intently.

"yes as far as I know, but May came here with an urgent message saying that Naruko over heard information about a group who wants to destroy Konoha" said Tsunade.

Minato raised an eyebrow "I take we're not talking about an average attack"

"you right, if that were the case she would've simply warned us, but this letter sounds like it's far more serious than that. I want you five to go and see what's going on. May will show you the way. Depending on the situation we'll see what has to be done" stated the hokage.

"understood hokage-sama" they all bowed and left the office with the saber tooth tiger in the lead.

Obito looked down at May "I know she probably didn't want to risk having her location discovered, but how fast can we go following May?" he winced as May glanced at him with a devilish sparkle in her golden eyes before jumping into the trees at amazing speeds.

"Obito you need to keep your mouth shut sometimes! Everyone follow that tiger!" yelled Minato.

"May wasn't able to reach the trees before when she and Cleo attacked Izuna!" gasped Obito.

Shino adjusted his glasses "it seems her tigers know how to hold back and deceive others" Obito winced as he realized that the tigers could have killed him back when Naruko was pretending to be Eve.

"that would make sense, they need to play along to help her … you two were on the team that tracked her down so could you tell us about her" said Itachi who was trying to keep the tiger in sight.

Tobirama nodded "she is gifted in disguises to the point were she us all fooled into thinking that she was the Daimyo's daughter, Eve. On top of that she has a talent for poisons. She would mix various poisons or sedatives into make up. Hell, she paralyzed us with a candle"

The insect user raised an eyebrow clearly interested "she must have a strong tolerance for poisons to pull that off"

"yes and her stealth is incredible since she managed to - … never mind" Minato dropped the subject before he could spill what happened at the hot spring. Itachi and Shino glanced at the other three leaf ninjas and wondered why they were blushing … if they knew they would be so jealous.

Even at the speed they were going it still took a few days to get to a town where May actually stopped. They watched as May sniffed the air and trotted off into the bushes. The other side of the bushes looked out to a white sandy beach. There were several people there from children playing to older people sun bathing …

May jumped up onto the branch Minato was standing on and tugged his sleeve "so she is here … it's ok we can find her on our own" the blonde shinobi said and the tiger nodded before it disappeared into the trees.

"that's right, Naruko and her tigers stay separated unless she needs help otherwise she might be suspected as Vixen … well, where do we start?" wondered Tobirama.

"you two are both sensors, right? Can't you find her?" asked Itachi.

Tobirama sighed "I wish it was that easy, but it isn't. We saw Naruko shift before and her chakra changed when she did"

"that's also why I never suspected Eve was a fake before. I think she can naturally change her chakra at any time. It's what makes her such a master with disguises" said Minato.

Obito smiled and pointed at Shino "I know we told her about the Aburame clan so you could try your insects" the insect user shrugged and let a few insects free …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Aya! Miss Aya! Look I made a sand castle" yelled a seven year old blonde boy with green eyes.

A woman with long straight black hair in a dark blue bikini looked up and smiled "that's amazing Sebastian let me get a picture!" he pulled out a camera and snapped a picture.

Sebastian smiled, but then pointed "Miss Aya there's a bug on your shoulder"

"so there is" she chuckled softly and let the insect crawl onto her finger "but you know this isn't an ordinary bug"

"it's not? Why's that?" the boy asked curiously.

"this bug won't bite, but a swarm of them can take down men and they can send messages" she whispered something to the bug and it fluttered away.

"do you know this from one of your adventures? What did you tell it?" the boy whispered as if it was a secret.

Aya chuckled "yes it's from an adventure, but it was a wish so I can't tell or it won't come true" she winked playfully as the blonde boy pouted slightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Obito blinked "hey Shino your insects are coming back" the other leaf ninjas watched as Shino's insects landed on his hand "so what's the news?" a few moments of silence passed and the bug user said nothing "Shino? … is she here?"

Shino's entire body became bright red with a massive blush "s-she is here … the woman with long black hair in the blue bikini" he stuttered hopelessly surprising his fellow ninjas.

"ook … wait, you mean the one with the kid, right?" asked Obito. Shino nodded and the leaf ninjas watched as the woman picked up the little boy … something in them almost snapped … their minds came to a screeching halt and replaced the boy with a child that looked more like them.

"Miss Aya can we have ramen for dinner?" asked the little boy as he held onto Aya's neck. The boy didn't realize that he snapped the five ninjas hidden in the trees out of their fantasies …

"why not, but we should wash up first" she said as she set the boy down and watched him run into a house "I need to talk to guys about something important. I'll see you in a little bit" 'Aya' went into the house and took a shower. After dinner Sebastian went to sleep and the ninjas slipped into the house.

Minato frowned as he saw 'Aya' shift into the beautiful blonde "this is Itachi and Shino so what's going on Naruko?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself, but I need to know if Konoha has any affiliations with this village" she said seriously.

Tobirama shook his head "no, I know my cousin never brought this place up with me"

Naruko sighed and pulled out a piece of paper "I'm glad I did jump the gun then … I didn't come to this village looking for a mission. I only came to watch Sebastian who is the grandson of a friend, but it seems I stumbled on something. Do you guys know these names?"

Itachi picked up the paper and his eyes widened as he skimmed the names "where did you get these names?"

"my friend is a doctor in this village. He suddenly contacted me out of the blue and asked me to take care of Sebastian. When I got here he was long gone and Sebastian was out cold on the ground. I tried to sneak into his lab, but the place was trashed. I found the name of a company in his notes so I looked … those names are only a few names that I heard spoken by the scientists in that company" explained Naruko.

"this is a list of people who were declared dead, but no body was found" said Itachi.

"even my cousin is on this list. That's odd because our insects destroy our body when we die so no one should know the name. What is this company?" said Shino as he looked at the list.

"well on the surface it's an innocent soft drink company, but when I started looking into it I noticed some strange patterns with people disappearing and environmental issues" she said.

"there's something else isn't there" said Minato.

The assassin nodded "yeah … the reason I contacted you in the first place was because of another name I heard … Orochimaru"


	10. Get Away

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy**

 **Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

The assassin nodded "yeah … the reason I contacted you in the first place was because of another name I heard … Orochimaru"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What?! That maniac is here?" yelped Obito, but clapped his hand over his mouth as the others shushed him. It was too late …

Sebastian wandered out of his room in his red pajamas with sleepy eyes half closed "Naru-… I mean Miss Aya" he corrected the name the second he saw the ninjas standing in the room.

"it's ok Sebastion. These guys are friends of mine so you can use my name" she said with a smile as she picked up the boy and set him in her lap "actually could you tell them what you told me about what happened to your grandpa Ivan before I got here?" Naruko asked softly.

Minato crouched down and smiled at the nervous looking boy "my name is Minato and we are here to help Naruko. It would help us if we knew everything you can tell us"

"ok … two scary people with sharp teeth came and talked to Grandpa" said Sebastian.

"and what did they talk about?" asked Tobirama.

"they wanted something grandpa took … grandpa said no and the blue man hit him. I went to help Grandpa, but they just kicked me. When I woke up Naruko-nii was sitting with me and grandpa was gone" the little boy said sadly.

"you did everything you could. Thank you for telling us this, it will help a great deal. Can you point out the men who took your Grandpa?" asked Minato as he pulled out a bingo book and let Sebastian look at the pictures as he flipped through it. Sebastian paled as Minato turned the page a seventh time to reveal two men …

"that's them" said Sebastian.

Naruko smiled and hugged Sebastian "you did wonderfully … come on, lets get you back to bed" as Naruko carried the young boy to his room the ninjas looked at the two people the boy pointed to in the bingo book …

"Zabuza and Kisame? What are they doing here?" wondered Obito.

"that's a good question … Naruko, in what context did you hear Orochimaru's name being spoken" Itachi asked as she came back into the room.

"some of the scientists in the lab mentioned his name … it sounded like he was in charge or a higher up" she said. Itachi wasted no time summoning a crow and sending a report.

XXXXXXXXXX

"it isn't fair … why does Minato and Tobirama get to spend time with Naruko?" muttered Kakashi.

Sakumo sighed sadly "because we got stuck on another mission" they both sighed sadly, but then they both saw a crow fly across sky … and then heard a scream coming from the hokage tower …

"KAKASHI!" came the hokage's scream …

"what did you do?" asked Sakumo with an accusing glare.

Kakashi winced "I didn't do anything! … this time"

"SAKUMO, SHIKAMARU, KENSHIN, RIN! GET IN HERE NOW!" the Hatake brothers paled and ran for the hokage's office. They ran into the room and found Rin, Shikamaru and Kenshin panting heavily on the floor in front of the hokage's desk … apparently they feared the hokage's wrath too …

"we're … here … hokage … -sama" Sakumo panted.

Tsunade finally turned towards them "Itachi sent a report from the village of Sweets … there has been word of to S-class ninjas and names of the dead have been mentioned … Orochimaru maybe behind it. I want you all to go there and assist them"

"yes … hokage-sama" they all got up and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"where's is it Ivan?" growled Kisame.

The old man hanging by the chains connected to the ceiling spat out some blood "can't seem to remember. Funny thing about getting old, you start forgetting things" Ivan laughed.

Kisame growled "shut up" he slugged the old man in the gut.

"this isn't getting us any where … that vial you stole is the result of 15 years of research. All those bloodlines down the drain" sighed the snake sage.

"actually Orochimaru, there's still a way to make Ivan talk. When we went to get him there was a brat with him. That kid might make good leverage" suggested Zabuza.

Ivan snickered "that brat was my grandson and I dare you to try and touch him now. I will enjoy seeing your mangled body limp back here" Kisame punched the old man again.

"you clearly don't know who you're dealing with old man" scoffed Zabuza.

Orochimaru frowned thinking the old man was bluffing "go get the kid. Maybe you'll change your tune when it's your grandson at the edge of a sword" Ivan simply coughed up some blood, but it sounded like a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

"what was that?" Naruko whispered as she quietly got out of bed … she could sense someone coming towards the house … it wasn't someone she recognized. It didn't make sense for an ally appear without one of the others with them so she quickly got out of her room and slipped into Sebastion's room. A minute later she had the boy's clothes sealed away and was carrying the sleeping child …

"Naruko where … are we *yawn* going?" mumbled the boy.

"I'll tell you later sweety, go back to sleep" she said and softly pressed a pressure point on his neck to keep him asleep as she slipped out of the window with him in her arms. After running away from the house she just barely heard the door being broken down and someone yelling 'where's that brat?'.

"Naruko what's wrong?" asked Itachi as he dropped down from the trees.

"they came back for Sebastian" she hissed just as Zabuza slashed through the house in a rage when he couldn't find the boy. The attack kicked up a lot of smoke giving them cover as they jumped away through the trees.

Itachi's eyes widened as he saw a glimpse of the pissed off swordsmen through the smoke "the others are straight ahead. Lets go" said the Uchiha. It didn't take long to find the other leaf shinobi at a make shift campsite hidden deep in the trees.

Obito looked up as Naruko and Itachi dropped down from the trees "Itachi you were going to be the first look out, what happened?"

"Zabuza and Kisame came back for Sebastian" stated Itachi and soon everyone was on high alert.  
"we need to leave" said Minato and he followed his teammates out of the camp, but he soon felt two chakra signatures not far behind them "… shit they're following"

"Minato hold Sebastian and you guys go ahead" said Naruko. Before anyone could say anything she pushed the little boy into the blonde jonin's arms. A sharp pang of fear entered their minds as they saw Naruko drop behind them …

Tobirama paled "Naruko come back here with us-" his eyes widened as he saw the assassin unseal a small glass bottle filled with a light powder … she popped the cap off with her mouth and let the dust cascade over her shoulder. The dust drifted towards the direction of the two swordsmen …

*boom*smack* the sound of two bodies crashing into trees echoed through the forest …

"what was that?" asked Itachi after Minato signaled that they were no longer being followed.

"perfume" she pouted sweetly as the shinobi gave her a 'what the hell?' look "what? A girl in my business should know how to accessorize … we might be able to stop in a mile. There's a cabin up ahead. I think it's pretty well hidden so we can stay there"

They were able to find a fairly large cabin hidden slightly by three jagged cliffs and hundreds of vines falling down from the top of the cliffs and covering the cabin like a curtain …

"good it's still here" Naruko exclaimed in relief as she opened the old door.

Shino followed everyone inside, but finally noticed something and removed his jacket "here Naruko, you must be cold" he draped his jacket on her shoulders and earned a dazzling smile. No one else noticed that she was still in her flimsy pajamas.

"thank you Shino" she said and kissed his cheek making him blush … even though the other ninjas were glaring at him "so what do you think we should do now?" she asked as she took Sebastian from Minato.

"we'll wait for backup. A team should be here soon. We should lay low until then" said Itachi.


	11. Cozy Cabin

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy**

 **Pairing: male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

"we'll wait for backup. A team should be here soon. We should lay low until then" said Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXX

"well this isn't good … I can't find their trail" said Kakashi as they approached the village of Sweets.

Shikamaru spotted something coming towards them "looks like you won't have to" just as he said that Des, the largest of the saber tooth tigers, dropped out of the trees and landed gracefully on the ground "I take it you're here to guide us" the large black saber tooth tiger nodded its furry head and took off into the trees …

"lets go" exclaimed Kenshin as they followed after the tiger … they were guided towards some cliffs east of the village and came upon a cabin just as the sun disappeared under the trees. Des landed gracefully on a boulder with May and Cleo …

"this must be it" said Sakumo and he opened the door to see his fellow leaf ninjas running after something.

Minato suddenly turned to them "shut the door and grab him!" he yelled as Kenshin, Sakumo, Rin, Kakashi and Shikamaru came in the cabin.

"grab him?" muttered a puzzled Kakashi who was wondering what was going on, but then he saw a yellow blur go for them. He slammed the door shut and Kenshin grabbed the blur … it turned out to be a little blonde boy.

Naruko came into the room and saw the boy struggling in the red head's arms "you see, this is why I said not to give Sebastian sugar. Here let me take him Kenshin, a bath will calm him down" Kenshin blushed and gently handed the wriggling boy over to the blonde assassin as the other leaf ninjas collapsed on the couch.

"nice catch Kenshin …" gasped Itachi.

"would anyone like to explain what's going on?" asked a very amused Rin who was trying not to laugh as she took a seat next to an exhausted Obito.

"yeah sure … just give us a minute" panted Tobirama and a small silence ensued to let the ninjas catch their breath. They all heard splashing coming from the bathtub upstairs as Naruko bathed the hyperactive kid.

"that kid is pretty fast-ow!" Obito winced as Itachi lazily kicked him.

"why did you give him that candy? Naruko said no sugar" said the Uchiha while shooting a tired glare at the other Uchiha.

"Minato left the candy out, not me … and Sebastian started crying when I said no so I gave him one. I didn't know that would happen" Obito argued.

"you guys should keep that in mind for when you have kids of your own" Naruko chuckled as she came out onto the upstairs landing with Sebastian wrapped up in a towel and nearly asleep in Naruko's arms.

Shino sighed "he looks so innocent now … k-kids of our own?" Rin raised an eyebrow as suddenly all the men looked up at Naruko … and they seemed a little nervous too …

"well of course, good looking guys like you should have no problem with finding someone and building a family of your own. Let me put him to bed and we can explain everything" she carefully adjusted Sebastian on her hip and headed for the bedrooms.

Sakumo couldn't stop himself "what about you Naruko? Do you want a family?" he asked making the blonde pause.

"oh yes, a big family with a _lot_ of kids" Naruko smiled and continued taking the boy to his bedroom that he shared with Naruko.

Rin chuckled "damn you guys are in deep" she laughed even harder as all the shinobi blushed a deep red "considering Naruko's stamina I bet handling her in the bedroom will be difficult enough, but her kids would be far more difficult to control in a sugar crisis than Sebastian. You should all get training"

"very funny Rin" Minato blushed … as Naruko came back the air finally changed to a more serious one.

"so what happened here?" asked Sakumo.

Itachi sat up and sighed "Naruko came here when her friend Ivan contacted her. When she came here she found Ivan's grandson, Sebastian, out cold on the floor. Ivan apparently took something from the soft drink company"

"I went to look around and that's when I over heard not only Orochimaru's name, but these names as well" Naruko set the list of names on the table "it's because of this I called you guys"

Minato nodded "and it gets worse. What ever Ivan took is important enough to try and take Sebastian hostage. That's why we had to leave. Zabuza and Kisame came after Sebastian not long after taking Ivan"

"considering the timing it's possible Ivan wasn't just handing over the information or item he took so they wanted leverage, in this case that's Sebastian …" stated Sakumo as he looked at the list "do you know what or where the thing Ivan took is? Is there any confirmation on Orochimaru's involvement?"

"no on both counts, but I'll be speaking with the soft drink company's sponsor, Mr. Roi, tomorrow afternoon" said Naruko.

Itachi's eyes widened "that isn't a wise move. You'll be putting yourself in the line center of everything. It's too dangerous-"

"Orochimaru is very strong and he has those swordsmen with him … he most likely has even more associates waiting in the background. Your techniques would be noticed right away to people like that, but as you saw my abilities aren't so easy to spot. Besides I'm only targeting Mr. Roi. I'm sure Orochimaru would have to see his sponsor at some point even if Mr. Roi isn't completely aware of what's going on and I'll be there to confirm it. It's a good start" said Naruko.

Rin nodded "she's right. We can't go straight to searching for Orochimaru or we'll most likely be spotted since we have no clue what we're looking for. Naruko does this sort of thing a lot so it is our best option to have her investigate" Rin sweat dropped as all the shinobi shot subtle glares at her "errr … ok then … so what place is this Naruko?"

"this is the summer home of a mob boss I killed" said Naruko.

"really? Nice place" commented Rin who was trying to ignore the other ninjas … they all knew that she and Naruko were right, but they didn't like it.

"yeah she had great taste, if only she wasn't a sex trafficker" muttered Naruko.

"how did Ivan get involved in this?" asked Kenshin curiously.

The blonde assassin smiled "Ivan is a doctor and has a hobby of watching the environment so I wouldn't be surprised if he saw a change environment and tracked it down. He also has a nasty habit of infiltrating the companies he believes is involved and digging up dirt on them"

Obito chuckled "if he had three tigers or a massive sword with awesome fighting skills I would approve … so he most likely got in too deep and got caught" Naruko nodded "any idea where he could've taken what he stole?"

"there are a few places, but it's impossible to know for sure. While I'm trying to get Mr. Roi's attention could you guys watch Sebastian?" Naruto asked.

"yeah of course and this time there will be no sugar" Minato shot a glare at Obito making Naruko chuckle.

"thanks, I'm going to take a shower" she went upstairs and into the bathroom … one by one each of her clothes hit the floor before stepping into the hot water. As the water cascaded down her back she pondered how best to approach Mr. Roi. She turned the water off and after wrapping a towel around herself she stepped out of the bathroom … and right into Sakumo.

"please don't do this" Sakumo pleaded softly as he placed his hands against the wall on either side of Naruko trapping her.

"Sakumo" she purred lightly making his breath hitch. He heard the towel hit the floor and shut his eyes as he blushed "I am very good at what I do because I am careful" she let her hands slid up his strong arms as she moved closer "I will find out what is going on, not just for my allies, but for my friend Ivan and Sebastian too" she pressed her warm wet body up against the cool fabric of his jonin vest … his heart was pounding as she stood on tip toes and whispered in his ear "trust me"

Any restraint he had snapped and he wrapped his arms firmly around her "we'll be near you … if you need any help-" he was silenced as a slender finger caressed his lips …

"I know" she whispered and kissed his cheek …

No one could deny that Naruko was good at her job, but things are getting even more dangerous because the snake sage has sent a few guards to protect his sponsor … can she get close?


	12. Dancing for You

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content, language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

No one could deny that Naruko was good at her job, but things are getting even more dangerous because the snake sage has sent a few guards to protect his sponsor … can she get close?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Roi is here" said Obito as he watched the entrance of a building with Minato "as lucky as it is that this is happening now it's still disturbing that this guy is basically using these clubs to find wives"

Minato frowned as he watched the tall bulky older man who was the sponsor of the soda company that Orocimaru maybe hiding in "everyone has their tastes I just hope Naruko won't have to do anything over the top for this mission like sex or marriage. None of this should be worth her " the blonde blushed as he realized he said that out loud, but it looked like Obito had zoned out and wasn't listening to him … Obito was daydreaming about Naruko in a wedding dress.

"… shit" hissed Minato snapping Obito from his thoughts … both ninjas frowned as Mr. Roi was followed into the building by his lanky assistant and two ninjas … that's right, Kisame and Zabuza.

"we should tell Naruko" Obito was about jump out of the tree they were in, but was stopped by Minato.

"I know you're worried, but we could blow her cover and that will make everything far more dangerous. We have to let Naruko handle this" said Minato sternly and they went back to watching the club entrance.

XXXXXXXXXX

"hey new girl!"

A dark skinned green eyed woman with waist length braided black hair looked up at a blonde woman wearing a purple kimono "yes San? You know my name is Nami right?"

"whatever, I just thought I'd say that you're aren't going to get anywhere with Mr. Roi in that get up" San gave a smug smirk as she pointed at the other woman's outfit … Nami was wearing an orange belly dancer skirt with slits on both sides showing off both of long legs the woman's and an orange bikini top with the same gold pieces dangling off the fabric of the skirt "Mr. Roi prefers Japanese styles"

"that's so? … thanks for the advice, but I'm really only here to dance" said Nami as she put on an orange veil to cover the lower half of her face and a few gold bracelets on her wrists and ankles.

San huffed "don't say I didn't warn you" she smirked as she left to the other side of the stage and disappeared into the props.

Nami chuckled "oh I know what I'm doing don't worry" a vile appeared in her hands ad she dusted a little of the contents onto her body before making it disappear. Then another object appeared in her hands … it was a tri pronged kunai with a set of seals on the handle "I know what to do, I just have to get Minato's kunai into Mr. Roi's mansion … I hope they aren't giving Sebastian sugar" she muttered as the kunai disappeared and she peeked through the curtain at Mr. Roi who was surrounded by wannabe Geishas … and apparently two swordsmen.

Nearly everyone believed that Mr. Roi loved Japanese culture because so much of his business is in Japan, but after peeking at his home and saw the décor.

There was something else nagging her … she had a feeling about something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She really wished she had more time to investigate, but with Ivan and Sebastian on he line she can't afford to and a careful examination of her target like usual … the Konoha ninjas were a big help in getting the information she need to pull this off in the two days since the back up arrived.

Darkness enveloped the stage … Naruko, under the alias Nami, went to her spot in the center of the stage. The rhythmic beat of the music started, the curtains raised and the lights flicked on … her body swayed slowly at first with a hypnotic motion in her hips before picking up the pace.

Passion … she wanted to get the feeling of passion across to her target. He had to see it in her eyes and movements. So she let her mind wander and tried to find the thoughts that brought out desire. The first thought that popped into her head was the bathhouse with the leaf shinobi when they were trying to get her to join Konoha … she got a lovely view of what the leaf ninjas had going on below the belt and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't a turn on …

The thoughts continued … Minato kissing her … dancing with Shikamaru … Shino wrapping his jacket around her … Sakumo's arms holding her naked form. Then the thoughts became fantasies as her body moved … she imagined Kakashi touching her breasts … Itachi bending her over and pushing his cock deep into her … Kenshin teasing her pussy with his tongue. Several more images flooded her mind making her body hot. flushed and her womanhood twitch in need …

At this point she didn't care that she captivated her audience with her dance she just wanted to feel … she couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of someone in the back of the club … it was Minato. The song ended and Naruko casually walked off the stage where she fell to her knees panting …

"I … I think I came" Naruko gasped … seeing Minato in the middle of that dance sent a spark straight to her pussy. It was a miracle she didn't scream … Naruko gave herself a second to rest before going to get dressed. Just as she was about to leave she was stopped by Mr. Roi's assistant who was holding a red rose …

"good evening miss Nami. I am Haru Roto, Mr. Roi's assistant. I was asked to invite you to Mr. Roi's mansion for dinner. I do apologize for my boss not being here, it seems he had a bit of trouble getting away from some of the other ladies" said Haru with a sheepish chuckle.

Naruko took the rose blankly … it took a couple seconds for her brain to reconnect and remember the mission "oh? This is a surprise! I would love too" she smiled and followed him to the car where Mr. Roi kissed her hand kindly… it was a little strange sitting in the car with Zabuza and Kisame following in the trees outside, but she knew it wasn't a big deal as long as she stayed calm.

Unfortunately staying calm was not easy by any means because the first thing Mr. Roi did when the car started was present Naruko with a set of papers … they were marriage documents! If it wasn't for the fact that they needed information she wouldn't have signed them or excepted the ring with the diamond the size of a golf ball … she panned to destroy them the second they got what they needed and she was shocked to find herself praying that no one finds out about about this.

"here we are" said Mr. Roi as the driver parked "I'm sorry, but it seems I have some unexpected business" the businessman with a sigh as he spotted a man in a cloak standing near the front door.

"that's alright … honestly I'm still getting my head around everything so this will give me some time to think. I'll wait for you" she smiled as he and his assistant went to a room with the cloaked man, but she did manage to slip a recorder into Haru's pocket before the door shut … she could sense Kisame and Zabuza enter the same room from outside through a window most likely.

Even though she had confidence in her stealth she didn't want to risk listening in so she wandered to the large porch with an amazing view and looked at the ring on her finger … it felt wrong "marriage … love … kids" she hummed as she imagined a different ring on her finger a her mind drifted to the thought of lots of kids and her husband running after one stubborn boy who didn't want a bath … suddenly her imagination took a turn when her imaginary hubby looked at her and became multiple people … they were the leaf shinobi!

Naruko's eyes widened as she was thrown out of her daydream "whoa … when did I start thinking about multiple husbands … I must be tired from holding up this disguise or really horny" she gasped as a spark in chakra could be felt from the room Mr. Roi was in and she bolted to the room "oh no no no!" she could see blood seep out from under the door and threw it open only to find the bloodied corpses of Mr. Roi and his assistant. The special kunai appeared in her hand and she threw it at the floor where Minato and Obito quickly appeared.

"Naruko is everything al- … what happened here?" asked Minato as the leaf ninja knelt down to look at the bodies as Naruko allowed her body to shift back to her original blonde appearance and discreetly tossed her ring into the pot of a nearby plant before anyone saw.

"I have no clue, but Mr. Roi won't be talking anymore-" Naruko paused when she heard a faint hissing sound … Minato moved the desk and saw a pile of explosive tags!

*boom*

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sakumo" said Sebastian as he tugged on Sakumo's pant leg.

"yes Sebastian?" said Sakumo as he picked up the boy.

"are ninjas good at finding things?" asked Sebastian.

Sakumo chuckled "yes, are you looking for something?"

"can you find Naruko's last name?" asked the little boy effectively confusing the ninjas listening.

Shino raised an eyebrow "we thought Naruko's last name was Kitsune, is that not her name?"

"that's the name sis gave herself, but she doesn't know her family or her real name … can you give her one?" asked Sebastian excitedly and he yelped as Sakumo nearly dropped him in shock.

Rin was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes "I love it! They should all give Naruko their last names!" every shinobi was blushing brightly … Naruko with their last names … that meant marriage … it was too much for their minds to process.

Sebastian smiled "Naruko Hatake! Naruko Uzumaki! Naruko Uchiha! Naruko Senju! Naruko Aburame!" the little boy kept spouting out those names not realizing what he was doing to the ninjas except that Rin found it all hilarious!

Out of nowhere Obito, Minato and Naruko appeared and were puzzled at what was going on …

"Naruko Namikaze! Naruko Uchiha!" yelled Sebastian making Naruko, Obito and Minato blush.

With all the men close to fainting and Rin rolling on the ground laughing hysterically that left Naruko to scoop the boy out of Sakumo's arms "are you causing trouble Sebastian?" the boy shook his head innocently.

"yes he is!" shouted most of the ninjas making the boy giggle.

"well how did it go you guys? I think I broke a rib from laughing so hard" muttered Rin who ignored the glares from her fellow leaf ninjas.

Minato frowned "not to good. Mr. Roi met someone ... it turned out to be his last meeting"

"what do you mean? You're saying our best lead is dead?" asked Tobirama.

"unfortunately yes and his house is no more thanks to some explosives, but …" Naruko pulled out a small device from her pocket "I did manage to plant this recorder on the assistant and get it back safely before the bombs went off"

"What? That's great!" exclaimed Obito and he hugged her not realizing he was making her heart skip a beat … the recording turned out to be the biggest break to date and the most concerning …


	13. Small World

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content, language, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

"What? That's great!" exclaimed Obito and he hugged her not realizing he was making her heart skip a beat … the recording turned out to be the biggest break to date and the most concerning …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sebastian will be safe in Konoha" said Minato as Naruko and the leaf ninjas raced through the trees. Rin and Sebastian were the only ones who were not in the group.

Naruko sighed "I know … I don't like it, but after what we heard it might be safer for him there"

 **Flashback**

"What? That's great!" exclaimed Obito and he hugged her not realizing he was making her heart skip a beat. When the hug ended she took a second to gather her thoughts and pressed the play button.

 _"Mr. Roi, so good to-"_

 _"cut the crap Orochimaru, what's going on with those experiments you're working on?" demanded the businessman._

 _"Ivan stole the main body of our research-"_

 _Mr. Roi slammed his fist on his desk "are you telling me the vile for over 60 bloodlines is gone?!"_

 _"yes, we have been trying to force him to tell us where he hid it, but it's gotten us know where. The most he said is that the Sandman will get him first and it seems our cover may be blown here. When we tried to take Ivan's grandson hostage … well lets just say the kid has a bodyguard and a strong one at that" hissed Orochimaru._

 _"so this was a huge waste of time and money"_

 _"not really … Ivan will talk and our plans to move our more deadly experiments into Sand's territory is going smoothly" said the snake sage._

 _Mr. Roi grunted "not with my money. If I don't get results soon I'm pulling out"_

 _"that's fine … I figured out the workings of your company and took control of your accounts this morning so you are no longer useful, kill him" Orochimaru ordered …_

 **Flashback Over**

"we need to talk to the kazekage, but if we can't stop Orochimaru from doing whatever he's planning it's best Sebastian wasn't in range" said Naruko as they raced through the trees.

"Rin will keep him safe … so Naruko … Sebastian said that you don't know your real last name, is that true?" asked Sakumo.

Naruko smiled softly "no I don't … I was found as a child in the middle of the Land of Iron"

"you don't remember your family?" asked Kenshin curiously.

"no … I was about five years old so I really should have some memories, but that's when my chakra condition developed … my fever was so bad that no doctor was surprised that I couldn't remember anything. The samurais investigated, but they couldn't find out where I came from" explained Naruko.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "wait so just appeared in Iron? That's not possible, but considering that ninjas aren't allowed there maybe your parents were highly skilled ninjas, but why take you there and leave you?"

Minato put a finger to his chin in thought "Rin mentioned once before that Iron is very experienced with treating chakra disorders because they have a lot of chakra blocking metal"

"yeah … the theory is that my parents noticed I had a severe condition, but no hospital was equipped to help me so they either had someone or took me themselves into the Land of Iron and risk execution to save me" Naruko bit her lip softly as she pondered her past.

Itachi looked over at the blonde assassin "have you ever tried looking for this person?"

"I wanted to many times, but … Unfortunately even though it has been many years since then they could still be executed for going on samurai land so I can't look even if I wanted to" she explained sadly making the shinobi feel a twinge of guilt for bringing it up at all.

"whoever it is cared a great deal about you" said Tobirama.

Naruko smiled as they passed a meadow filled with flowers "I believe so … in fact I'm sure the person was my father, but it's only a strong feeling and for some reason meadows like this make me think about it … there was an incident a couple years after I got treatment involving someone trying to break into my sensei's home. The person was badly injured, but escaped and remained unidentified. I always wondered if that was the same person trying to check on me"

"it's getting dark, we should camp soon" Shino mentioned as they all landed on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked up and saw Rin and an adorable little boy standing there "I got your message, I take it this little guy is Sebastian. It's nice to meet you" she smiled sweetly making the boy blush shyly and hide behind Rin's leg.

"hello hokage-sama" Sebastian squeaked shyly making the two kunoichis chuckle as they fought the intense urge to cuddle the little boy.

"you know Sebastian my friend outside has made you a bunch of snacks for you. Why don't you go eat while Rin and I chat?" suggested Tsunade. Sebastian looked curiously at Shizune who came into the room with a kind smile. After a moment of hesitation the little boy followed Shizune out of the office.

Rin shot the hokage a nervous glance "you warned Shizune-"

"about his reaction to sugar? Yes, I gave her the reports detailing it so she'll be careful. She asked the Naras and Akimichis for advice on meals for him. Now, what's the deal? I got the report stating something about a recording" said Tsunade.

"yes hokage-sama, it's right here" Rin pulled out the recorder and played back the tape. The hokage visibly paled as she heard her former teammate's voice and was clearly growing concerned as she listened intently to the tape. Once the tape ended Rin sighed "Naruko had an extra tape so we made a copy and he others took it to Sand to talk with the kazekage"

"good … they're going to need help so you should go meet them in Sand" ordered Tsunade.

"ok … but what about Sebastian?" asked Rin. A crash on the other side of the door alerted both kunoichis and they rushed out of the office where they were met with the sight of several kunoichis, Shizune included, cuddling the blushing little boy.

Tsunade sweat dropped "I don't think finding someone to take care of Sebastian will be difficult" Rin snickered as the boy tried to escape, but failed miserably and was dragged back into the arms of the pretty kunoichis.

"so what's going on here?" Tsunade turned away from the amusing tug of war for the boy and saw Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo Shimura walking down the hall towards them.

"that's actually something I wanted I wanted to explain to you both. Rin, you better go" said Tsunade and the medic left. Danzo followed Hiruzen into Tsunade's office. But stopped as he saw something flutter to the ground and his eyes widened in shock as he picked it up. It was a picture of an old man with a little blonde boy and a beautiful blonde woman with whisker marks smiling at the camera.

"excuse me mister, that's mine" Danzo finally broke his gaze away and saw the little boy tugging his robes.

Danzo gave the boy his photo "you should be careful with that. Who is in the picture?"

"my grandpa and his friend, my big sis Naruko. She's trying to save grandpa, but I now she will cause she's really strong and trained with samurais!"

Hiruzen and Danzo sweat dropped as the boy was dragged away by some kunoichis "one day he'll remember this and wish he was young again" said Hiruzen earning a playful smack on the head from Tsunade.

After getting filled in on the situation with Orochimaru both retired ninjas left … Danzo went to a small tranquil meadow on the far edge of town and pulled out a picture. This picture was of a beautiful blonde woman bouncing a three year old blonde girl with whisker marks on her lap in the same meadow he was standing now …

"I know you hated hiding her and our relationship Maria even though politics would've never have allowed it, but it worked out. She was saved … our daughter is alive and as beautiful as you" Danzo wiped away a tear with his good arm and tucked the picture away into his robes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"we should get there by tomorrow" said Sakumo as he sat next to Naruko.

Naruko nodded slightly "I thought this place seemed familiar. I've been to Sand once before over a year ago. I accidently got stuck in an ambush, I think they mistook me for someone- … what's so funny?" she smiled as Sakumo started laughing.

"it's just such a small world … those people were after me and my team to stop us from delivering message to the kazekage, they thought you were one of us!" chuckled Sakumo.

"are you kidding? I'm sorry if I nearly took your head off" exclaimed Naruko through a fit of giggles.

"it was just the opposite, you saved me" Sakumo smiled and before Naruko could object he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips … the warm lips left her stunned …


	14. Painted Moments

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

"it was just the opposite, you saved me" Sakumo smiled and before Naruko could object he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips … the warm lips left her stunned …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kazekage-sama, there are some ninjas from Konoha here to see you. They say it's important" said the secretary.

The red head looked up "let them in" ordered the red haired kazekage and he watched his secretary leave. Gaara may have been very young for a leader, especially of a ninja village, but he was a strong leader and smart. He was instantly calculating what this urgent matter may be after all the Leaf village doesn't get involved with small matters. This must be a sign of something very dangerous.

Creaking of the door opening caught Gaara's attention and he watched the ninjas come in. Most were familiar because he met them in Konoha during his trips there, but there was one face he didn't recognize … the face of a woman. She was beautiful … long golden hair … exotic blue eyes … cute whisker like birth marks on her cheeks. This woman had no headband, but he could easily tell that she knew how to fight by her posture. She was someone who was strong, cunning and not to be underestimated. Gaara couldn't help but wonder how this involved her … and if she was dating anyone.

"so what is this all about?" asked Gaara with his eyes still lingering on the blonde woman.

Sakumo twitched as he saw the kazekage's eyes on Naruko, but tried to ignore it "this is a matter involving Orochimaru" the mention of the traitor and murderous ninja immediately caught the kazekage;'s full attention "he's coming here or could perhaps already be in Sand"

"how? My security is very good so why are you so sure?" asked Gaara.

The blonde woman stepped up to the desk and handed him a recorder "my name is Naruko Kitsune, Kazekage-sama and this is why we believe Orochimaru is here" the Kazekage pressed play and listened to the message … it was chilling for the young leader to hear that such a person was in his village doing heaven knows what kinds of frightening experiments "when he killed Mr. Roi he made sure to take control of all of Mr. Roi's accounts, which wasn't just for money"

Kenshin frowned "he isn't coming as a ninja, he's coming using a civilian identity, Mr. Roi most likely" it all made sense. Naruko was positive that that is what is being done. Orochimaru needed money and a solid id to get through.

"I see" Gaara remained stoic as he leaned back in his chair "exactly how are you involved in this Naruko?" he liked the way the name sounded on his tongue and despite the situation he wanted to hear more about her.

Naruko smiled sadly "the man mentioned in the tape, Ivan, is a friend of mine and his grandson was already threatened by the snake sage's thugs"

"I'm sorry … what sort of things should we look for to track down Orochimaru? After all if he is using this Mr. Roi's identity then he would be limited to those businesses" stated Gaara logically.

"he runs soda and soft drink companies … is that a problem kazekage-aama?" asked a puzzled Obito when he saw Gaara wince.

Gaara nodded as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to quell a headache "yes and in a big way. Over the last week we have had a festival of sorts. Hundreds of vendors were allowed in to display their products … food companies came in droves and some stayed … what damage has Orochimaru done through his experiments?" asked Gaara hoping this wouldn't be too serious for his people.

"wide scale environmental problems, that's actually how Ivan got mixed up in all this. You will also notice people disappearing. Either bodies or during missions. Orochimaru apparently experiments on the bodies" said Naruko who noticed the subtle look of concern on the kazekage's face "Ivan was probably taken here too so Orochimaru could get him to reveal where the- … kazekage-sama, where did you get that picture?"

All the ninjas deadpanned at the sudden change in subject and looked at the blonde completely baffled. Naruko was looking at a picture of a cat's silhouette perched on the wall of a castle or stone building at night hanging on the kazekage's office wall. It was skillfully painted on a thick plank of scrap wood. There was no frame or any attempt to clean the sides where the paint spilled over the edges, but it was still lovely.

"errr … it isn't mine. It was supposed to go to a councilman on my panel, but he went over board during the festival and is in the hospital. My secretary already unwrapped and hung it before she realized it wasn't for me, but I decided to leave it up for safe keeping until councilman Gardener was better … why?" Gaara asked still puzzled at the abrupt change in subject.

Naruko bit her lip as if pondering something unaware the men in the room found it cute "Ivan has a friend that paints on trick pieces of wood" everyone looked at the painting in shock "is your councilman Gardener an older environmentalist?"

The kazekage's eyes narrowed and he got out of his chair "yes he is. Sometimes he can be a bit extreme" he said as he went over to the painting and moved it to his desk.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "if Ivan managed to get in that deep he must've found out where Orochimaru was headed next and sent it to his old environmentalist buddy here to give to the kazekage … on the tape Orochimaru said that Ivan was saying that 'the Sandman would get him first' so if the kazekage's the sandman then the old coot was messing with him" his chuckled with an eye smile. Ivan was an interesting character.

"yeah that sounds like Ivan" Naruko chuckled as she ran her fingers long the sides "now if I'm right the trick is right about here" she touched the sides just right and a sharp click was heard. A wooden panel pop up and Obito pulled it out revealing a tray of blood filled tubes and a set of papers.

"wow … well we have it, but we need to stop Orochimaru's operation entirely before he does any damage because really he could just remake this" said Tobirama as he carefully handled one of the six tubes.

Gaara nodded "very true … I'll have my ninjas do a casual inventory of all businesses. We do that occasionally anyway so no one will see anything unusual. When we get the locations of all of Mr. Roi's businesses we can go from there … it might be best if people have no knowledge of this so I'll send these tubes to Konoha"

"sounds like a plan, but we all shouldn't stay in the village. It will get suspicious" said Itachi.

Naruko shrugged "only for you guys. I can stay where I please without drawing attention"

Shikamaru twitched "sure, just don't strip in public and you'll be fine" Gaara was stunned by the Nara's comment thinking it was incredibly rude.

"this coming from one of the men who treated me to a full monty back in the hot springs" remarked the blonde with a teasing smirk as most of the shinobi blushed. Gaara, Shino and Itachi were a little stunned by the retort and were left wondering when the hell that happened! "oh and by the way I never stripped in public, just in front of you guys. Since that's all settled now I'll go find a hotel Kazekage-sama"

"please call me Gaara" the kazekage commented in a daze. Any other woman he just consider insane, but Naruko just struck him as a wild unstoppable force of nature.

The blond simply smiled and moved closer to Gaara. She was so close Naruko could've kissed him as she leaned up, but she didn't. instead she stayed tantalizingly close to the kazekage's lips "it has been a pleasure Gaara" she deliberately purred the kazekage's name making Gaara's heart nearly skip right out of his chest. Her voice seemed to effect each of the men and no one stopped her from leaving the office.

Gaara did, by some miracle, managed to remain some what stoic in appearance as he regained his ability to form complete sentences "is she always like that?- never mind, don't answer that. You all can stay in a guesthouse I have outside of town until we figure this out. We should get the list of businesses by tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen sighed as he sat with Danzo "this is my fault … I'm not sure how, but Orochimaru's actions are on me. I was his sensei"

"that's nonsense. Remember the brat was a student of mine as well … maybe were both to blame or maybe the fault is on Orochimaru for deciding his path in life. Either way you look at it nothing can be done now and assigning blame won't help" said Danzo.

"I know, I know" Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe and blew out the wisps of smoke "Naruko … she's your daughter with Maria isn't she?"

Danzo's jaw dropped for a split second, but the he simply smiled "sneaky bastard, how long have you known?"

"about you and Maria? Always … I was the hokage at the time remember. I always knew because she requested you I figured out about you two expecting a child when Maria had that sudden desire to travel for a few months. Six months … if she hid a pregnancy for a few months the timing would be perfect" said Hiruzen

"you never reported it to the royal family" remark the bandaged retired ninja.

"I never _saw_ anything so there was no reason to bother anybody without a confirmation … you didn't make that easy either especially when you went into Iron to try and see Naruko only to come back half dead. That was tricky to cover up" Hiruzen glanced at his friend's bandages.

"I had to try … how was I supposed to know Mifune himself took her as an apprentice and that was his home?" grumbled Danzo as he subconsciously scratched his bandages around his arm "it was worth it though" both ninjas blinked as a bush near them started shaking and a little boy fell out "Sebastian?" the little boy nearly jumped out of his own skin he was so startled.

Hiruzen frowned "where are you going without a guard young man? There is a reason you were given one you know" the former hokage said with a slightly scolding tone.

"they won't stop hugging me and making me wear fluffy animal costumes" Sebastian pouted making both old men sweat drop.

Danzo sighed "it's not safe for you to go around alone … how about you stay with me? Hiruzen here is right across the street and he has a grandson about your age you can play with, sound good?" Sebastian's eyes lit up and he nodded happily "ok, then I'll tell Tsunade that you're staying with me"

"Yay!" the little boy followed after the two men and began talking happily. At some point the conversation went to Naruko and Hiruzen had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as Danzu began subtly coaxing Sebastian into giving up all the names of the men who wanted to give Naruko their last name …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko entered her hotel room with a change of clothes and pulled out a red dress to change into, but rolled her eyes after she zipped it up "maybe I shouldn't have gone for the room with a big balcony, who knows who could just drop right in"

"you aren't going out to investigate, it's far too dangerous to go alone" said the dark figure on the bed.

"well I have to do something or I'll be very bored" Naruko pouted cutely making the figure blush lightly and turn away.

After a moment of silence Naruko saw the figure get up and walk over to her. She looked up into his eyes as he cupped her cheeks with his hands "stay here. I'll make sure you aren't bored" he unzipped her dress and it hit the ground …


	15. Here Snakey Snakey

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

After a moment of silence Naruko saw the figure get up and walk over to her. She looked up into his eyes as he cupped her cheeks with his hands "stay here. I'll make sure you aren't bored" he unzipped her dress and it hit the ground …

XXXXXXXXXX

Rin bowed respectfully as she entered Gaara's home "good evening kazekage, your secretary told me to come here"

"yes, it was safer for you all to stay in this guesthouse instead of in the village. Everyone is resting from their journey" explained Gaara to which the kunoichi nodded in understanding.

"has anything happened since the others arrival, kazekage-sama?" Rin asked seriously despite being in the comfortable home.

"the items that this man Ivan stole have been found and were sent to Konoha for further testing. The items in question were tubes filled with blood. What that entails I don't know, but the papers found with them mentioned some rather grisly experiments involving the human body and bloodlines. We will, of course, know more when the results return" comment Gaara gesturing politely for Rin to have a seat on the couch. Once they were both settled and Rin had some tea and food.

"what else kazekage-sama?" asked Rin while munching on a rice ball.

"my ninjas are doing an inventory on all businesses … with any luck we will have all of the possible hideouts for that snake. Everything will need to be handled with extreme care. I don't want a massive fight to occur in my village especially if the hideout turns out to be near a civilian district" said Gaara sternly.

The kunoichi smiled with a slight bow of her head "I understand kazekage-sama, I'm sure the others have already been thinking about this too"

"I have informed the of my concerns. Please, feel free to pick a room to sleep in, tomorrow will be busy" the kazekage stated calmly.

"thank you for your hospitality kazekage-sama" Rin bowed again. After having her fill of food she went to find a place to sleep. As she wandered the halls she noticed that someone was missing … where was Minato? It didn't concern her too much that the shinobi was missing, but it was a little odd. If he didn't reappear in the morning then she worry, but until a bath and some sleep were exactly what she needed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko smiled as her dress hit the ground "and how will you be keeping me out of trouble may I ask Minato? I do love details" she purred playfully as he rested his hands on her naked hips. She wasn't ashamed at all about being completely naked in front of this man.

Minato simply smiled in response and leaned into to kiss her passionately. She ran her hands against the rough cool material of the jonin's vest and tilted her head back to meet the ninja's lips. As the hypnotic motion of their lips brought soft moans from her Minato allowed his hands to travel over her soft tan skin.

The feeling of their tongues dancing together and those rough fingers along her skin made her moan softly. Minato only removed his hands for a second to shed the vest and shirt revealing his ripped muscles under his tan skin. He pulled her close loving the feeling of here breasts pressing against his chest. Naruko kissed him hungrily and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and laid her on the silky red sheets.

"Minato ahhh hah" her back arched as his hand massaged her right breast. Her moans were driving him mad … he wanted more of those delicious sounds. He kissed his way down her neck and started sucking on her other nipple.

Naruko moaned wantonly as her hands flexed in the sheets, but she forced herself to focus. She brought her leg up ad gently rubbed the bulge in the jonin's pants. Minato groaned and shot the woman a smirk before taking a perky nipple in his mouth and nibbling it. Naruko cried out in pleasure at the feeling of the teeth grazing the sensitive flesh.

A hand slipped down between her legs and found the hot pulsing womanhood. Minato gently stroked the golden curls silently waiting for her to give permission. With a buck of her hips he slipped a finger into the hot wet folds earning a scream. The hot clenching heat around his fingers and the motion of her hips rocking against his fingers made his cock twitch painfully.

Minato pulled his finger out and kicked off his pants. As his weeping cock sprang free he stared at the sexy flushed woman gazing at him. Naruko looked at him with lust filled eyes as she moved on to her knees and kissed him full on the lips.

They were both left breathless as they parted with a string of saliva connecting their lips. She latched onto his neck and sucked leaving a hickey before kissing down his muscled chest and abs. Minato groaned as those slender fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked the hard flesh.

The feeling of hot air caressing him was all the warning he had before his cock was consumed down to the root "fuck ah oh ahh" Minato clenched his teeth and tried to keep himself from cumming right away. He leaned over and slipped a couple fingers into her dripping pussy making her moan around the hardness sending the most amazing sensations up his shaft. After sucking hard for a while he came and because of his fingers working her pussy she also came pouring her juices onto his hand.

A flushed Naruko pulled off his cock and wiped the droplets of cum from her flushed cheek. It was a little surprising that the cock was still hard. Minato licked the juices on his hand and pinned Naruko down to he bed. He pushed his tongue into her wet pussy and teased her.

"oooh Minato!" she cried out as her hips rolled against his mouth and laced her fingers through his hair. He switched back and forth from licking her clitoris and thrusting his tongue into he pulsing dripping pussy. The ministrations were driving her insane. The gushing womanhood was loving the attention. So much so that she came again with a scream.

However she didn't get a chance to recover before Minato kissed her senseless and pushed his cock deep into her body "Naruko ahh so tight"

"big … Move Minato" she pleaded and threw her head back as he thrust hard and fast into her body. Her back arched making her breasts bounce up towards his face effectively raising his lust. After she came again he changed positions by flipping her onto her hands and knees. The nonstop pounding turned her body into a quivering puddle of thrashing moaning pleasure.

Finally they both came so hard that they collapsed in a heap and curled up together. Minato whispered a soft 'I love you' before drifting asleep making Naruko smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara picked up a file from his office and returned to his guesthouse where he found everyone, even Naruko, waiting for the news "we have the report" he opened the file trying to ignore the obvious glow coming from Minato and Naruko. It was pretty clear they had sex, but that didn't mean no one else will try to win Naruko over. Of course multiple partners aren't unusual in the ninja world so who knows what will happen with the blonde assassin "there are … ten businesses that are owned by Mr. Roi. Mostly Royal Cola companies"

"that at least narrows everything down. So should we watch each one for anything strange?" asked Rin.

Kakashi tore his eyes away from Naruko and nodded "that might be the best way to go about it"

"yes … very well. We'll split the list. Kenshin, Tobirama, Kakashi, Itachi and Sakumo will take the first five. Obito, Rin, Minato, Shino and Shikamaru will take the rest" Gaara glanced at Naruko "being that you aren't a ninja I can't really order you anywhere so you may choose which"

Naruko smiled playfully "I understand Kazekage-sama" all the men mentally pouted when she was clearly not going to inform them of the team she will choose. Minato smiled, it didn't matter to him as long as she didn't shut him out. A ninja's life tends to be to short to waste on fighting over a lover so more than one partners, when agreed on of course, was normal.

"if any of you do find the hideout, do not approach. These businesses are all in delicate places. Civilians will get hurt. Simply return and we will figure out a plan from there, understood?" asked Gaara. They all nodded and went to get the supplies they will need.

Rin leaned over and whispered in Naruko's ear "I want dirty details later" making the assassin laugh out loud.

"kazekage-sama, may I see the list?" Naruko asked politely.

"y-yes of course" Gaara handed over the list and watched her expression carefully. She was very good, her face betrayed nothing "does anything jump out at you?"

"unfortunately no, but it shouldn't take long to get through the list and find out where Orochimaru is. Surely before any environmental issues occur" she said with a comforting smile that did sooth the village leader …


	16. Patience

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

"unfortunately no, but it shouldn't take long to get through the list and find out where Orochimaru is. Surely before any environmental issues occur" she said with a comforting smile that did sooth the village leader …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko frowned as she looked at the night sky "I wonder if I can narrow down that list" she muttered quietly as the Kazekage split the list in two and gave half to each group. As the ninjas headed out she continued to wonder.

"is something on your mind?" Gaara asked curiously once the leaf ninjas left.

"yes … I think by shear happenstance I have a way to narrow down that list" said Naruko s she made her way slowly to the door. She paused briefly in front of the kazekage "where is the nearest bank?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow "go straight down the center of the village and turn right at the tower" she smiled as she left for the door, but Gaara took her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

The blonde was stunned, but quickly kissed back … moments passed before they pulled apart breathlessly "you're quite the host Gaara" she smiled and kissed him again before leaving the office and smiling kazekage behind. While making her way through the streets she sighed in relief.

For the last couple days she has been waiting for the wind to die down a little so she could send a signal to her tigers. Saber tooth tigers aren't that great with sand so they couldn't get too close.

A little bottle was unsealed and Naruko opened it exposing the scented contents to the air. The calmer wind will carry this smelling signal for miles and tell her tigers that she is fine. Ivan actually helped her develop this perfume so he would recognize it … but she knew that that would be far too much to hope for …

XXXXXXXXXX

"you will die soon if you don't talk Ivan" Kabuto commented in a matter of fact tone as he healed the worst of the gray haired man's wounds. The medic scowled as he only received a snicker in reply.

This was getting to be truly annoying for the young medic. The elderly man has said nothing … ABSOLUTELY NOTHING …no matter what they did the result was the same, inane babbling and cryptic warnings about sand goblins getting them.

In all honesty Kabuto respected the crazy coot for being so tough. Of course being a doctor himself Ivan was always criticizing he techniques or abilities, which annoyed the hell out of the younger medic. He has put up with it though and play nice. After all he needs to keep Ivan alive and slightly drugged so they can get the information and the blood samples they need back. Kabuto tried being nice to coax out anything, but got nothing expect a comment on his odd hair color.

"you're running out of time old man" Kabuto huffed as he slammed the cell door close. A soft breeze through the small barred cell window. Silencing seals made it impossible for anyone to hear Ivan through the second story window, but all that was needed was the breeze …

Ivan grinned as he smelled a familiar scent on the air "a tiger approaches" his grin faltered as he looked at the crooked stitches on his right leg "moron can't stitch to save his life" he grumbled and tweaked the stitching so it was more acceptable.

Very little is known about Ivan's past, but he was tough for a reason. To most he was the lovable and quirky doctor. It's true he isn't a ninja, but he was a fighter of sorts. Long ago he was a soldier who worked for a company and that company turned out to be to wrong one to work for. Once he found the darkness he was protecting all these years he changed. However he was caught and thought to have been killed by the explosion that erased the company and evidence of any wrongdoing.

The explosion was a trap set by the owners of that company, but he survived ...

No one got away … the evidence was collected by the one who was nearly killed and Ivan got each of them sent to prison. Though he was an old man weakened by age he was determined to, in a way, atone for all the things the company got away with under his protection …

All he had to do was wait, he was patient …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sighed as he cracked his neck when he stood up from his position "nothing seems strange here right off, but we should check over night" Kenshin, Tobirama, Itachi and Sakumo nodded. The first business, Cola Crown, revealed nothing worth their time yet.

"ahhh did you guys start one without me" four shinobis spun around to see a furiously blushing Kenshin sitting on the ground being held back so his head was against Naruko's chest "not fair" the woman pouted cutely as her fingers gently slid through Kenshin's red locks.

"umm … s-sorry" Sakumo blushed. None of them even realized that she was there until she spoke … well maybe Kenshin … surely he knew once his head went into her breasts. At least she was wearing a shirt …

Itachi pushed away the desire to have the golden haired goddess hold him like that and started to pack "yes, we found nothing so far, which is good because this was one of the businesses in the civilian districts"

"ah that is very reassuring" she smiled down at the blushing purple eyed red head in her arms "something wrong Kenshin?" she purred softly making the man blush even harder.

"n-n-no … it's good to see you N-Naruko" Kenshin stuttered helplessly, but made absolutely no attempt to move from the spot even though he felt jealous glares directed at him.

Naruko glanced at the building they were observing "I was late because I wanted to check something about the other places that fit Orochimaru pattern of destruction and … Mr. Roi's accounts"

"how did you get access so quickly? I don't think anyone even knows he's dead even though it has been some time. He was a man who like his solitude" Sakumo commented curiously.

She twitched slightly, she hated the reason she had access to the accounts, but they needed information "remember when went under the name Nami to get close to Mr. Roi?"

"yes" affirmed Itachi as the others nodded … they had a strange feeling they weren't going to like this answer.

"well the guy was pretty eager for me to be his wife" she muttered. All the around her could understand how the man must've felt "so eager in fact that he had me sign marriage documents in the car"

"WHAT?!" the ninjas jaws dropped. Kenshin nearly leapt out of the blonde's arms to gape at her in shock.

"yep, his assistant was already ordained and apparently the driver counted as a witness too so it was official. Unfortunately the jerk had his driver drop off the papers so they weren't destroyed in the explosion" Naruko looked disgusted "as Mrs. Roi I can look into the accounts … I never wanted to marry someone without loving them first"

Tobirama smiled "once Orochimaru is stopped and Mr. Roi is discovered as dead that shouldn't matter"

Kenshin grinned from his new spot next to her "that's right and we know Mr. Roi is dead and you only went through with the marriage for information so it doesn't count" the red head yelped as he was dragged back into the blonde's embrace, but this time going face first into her breasts.

"you're right, I always found ways to avoid it before in my other missions, but it really didn't count … now as far as information goes, we can be pretty sure Orochimaru will use a civilian located business because he has for every other village where the environmental issues occurred it was civilians being taken … well for the most part, unless he happened across a ninja's body, like your relatives" she explained while going back to playing with Kenshin's hair.

Itachi nodded "that makes sense"

"yep and the accounts showed a few businesses bought during that time right before Mr. was killed. Orochimaru could've used that to buy one for himself when he took financial control or is using one that has already been bought. Some of the businesses were bought after Mr. Roi's death, but Orochimaru made the implication that everything was set up so it probably isn't those,they are just a cover to make people think Mr. Roi is still alive" explained Naruko as she cuddled the red head in her arms.

"so we're looking for businesses that are near civilian districts, had vendors at the festival last week so the snake could get in, but may have been around before the festival. What does that rule out?"

"to be safe it's best not to rule anything out, but simply reorder the list. Can I see your half?" Kakashi handed it over. Naruko pulled out a pen and numbered the list. She also circled the two that were bought after the rich sponsor and businessman's death "I told the kazekage and Minato's group what was going on. The list has been cut down to four great possibilities, assuming everything fits that is"

Tobirama looked at the reordered list and nodded "yes, I agree … so we're watching the third most likely hideout at the moment then. Once we finish checking this one we'll go back and check the top most likely" Tobirama twitched as Kenshin snuggled closer to Naruko's chest "I think we should get back to work, don't you Kenshin?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Kenshin nodded and stayed where he was. Naruko laughed as Tobirama dragged the red head away "so who am I going to cuddle now? You took him so you should take his place, right Tobirama?" she winked teasingly at the gray haired ninja earning a blush.

"m-maybe l-later" Tobirama stuttered helplessly.

Naruko smiled playfully "such a workaholics … do you play as hard as you work?" she purred making them all come close to passing out, but the air did become serious as they continued observing their now much less likely hideout possibility.

All they found was an employ embezzling funds during the night, which they decided to report even though it really wasn't what they wanted, but one business was safely ruled out.


	17. Snake Trail

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

All they found was an employ embezzling funds during the night, which they decided to report even though it really wasn't what they wanted, but one business was safely ruled out.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I hope big sis is ok" Sebastian pouted as he looked out at the night sky from the living room window.

Danzo smiled "I'm sure she is. Go get ready for bed" the retired ninja frowned once the boy left the room to brush his teeth. A hand unconsciously tapped the bandages wrapped around the right arm as Danzo wondered what was going on in Sand. It was a concern considering Orochimaru was involved. He wishes he didn't retire despite the injuries he received when he tried to see Naruko, but even as the leader of ROOT he couldn't send an army and leave Konoha unprotected … though he wanted to. Maybe Sai, the new leader and his old apprentice, will do him a favor and send backup.

Useless … he felt completely useless in helping his long lost daughter. He wondered what she remembered of them too. It was a pleasant surprise to know she remembered her first name being so young when she became so sick, but did she remember any thing else? Danzo wished to see her …

"Goodnight" said Sebastian sweetly as he was heard jumping into bed up the stairs.

"goodnight Sebastian" Danzo chuckled as he stood up to tuck the boy in.

One day soon he might be able to see his daughter again and maybe see her get married too, but until then he will watch over little Sebastian for her. He already considered himself very lucky, really what were the chances that his daughter would end up forming an alliance with Konoha? …

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked a little relieved "good, then the possibilities have been narrowed down"

"yep" Naruko nodded as she handed over the report for the business she and Kakashi's team finished looking at "there are two businesses that were bought after, but one was an extension of another of the top options making it still valid. So that means only four left. Well three, we finished checking out the third most likely already. In the choices for Minato's team there are there unlikely and they stopped checking out the one they started with to observe the other more likely ones after I told them"

"yes I just received a report from Shino. It was not the hideout, but this is going faster than expected" Gaara looked through the report and set it aside to remember to deal with the foolish embezzler after this more serious situation was handled.

Naruko smiled "I'm going to meet them at the most likely option" she swore for a second that she saw the kazekage pout as she left the office. She quickly made her way to the location of the next target "find anything yet?" the assassin asked as she sat next to Itachi.

"no not yet, but we just started" said Tobirama.

Kakashi sighed "why can't Orochimaru just strut in front of a window and blow us a kiss or something? That would make everything so much easier"

Naruko laughed at the thought "so true, but then you wouldn't have to spend so much time with me" she purred softly in the masked ninja's ear making him turn bright red and he had to force himself to not pull her into a kiss right there.

After that they started watching the building. At first nothing seemed strange. The employs acted fairly normal and everything seemed to be working like clock work, but then Tobirama sensed something off …

"that's weird … there are far more ninjas working in the second floor on the other side of the factory" said the Senju as he sensed the chakra coils of many ninjas.

"that might be something. Should we relocate?" asked Naruko and the team of ninjas nodded as they swiftly packed everything away. Once they found a spot on the other side of the building a safe distance away they started seeing some strange signs …

"I don't recognize that machine" said Itachi.

"which one?" asked Naruko as she pulled out a list of machines used in some of these businesses.

Itachi pointed to the second floor window "the third window to the right in he back with the woman in the lab coat"

Naruko frowned as she looked through the papers "I can't find anything like it … actually it looks like something I saw in a genetics lab one time … ummm can any of you tell whose who? My senses are usually pretty good, but I can't sense that individual part that identifies someone's chakra"

Tobirama placed his hand against the ground in the same way his ancestor, he second hokage, did and extended his senses. After a few moments he frowned and shook his head "I can't feel it either, but how? Seals?"

"yeah, that would make sense, but if so it might be difficult getting close" Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he looked at the people "advanced seals that seem to disrupt appearance to. Have you noticed? Everyone looks the same"

it was unnerving to say the least and after a few more minutes Itachi tried to use his Sharingan to track anyone, but had difficulty following even one person. Especially when they disappeared into one of the rooms to the east side of the building. The chakra of the people completely vanished there …

"ok this is definitely beyond strange, but how do we confirm anything if we can't identify anyone?" Sakumo wondered out loud.

"I know" Naruko smiled and pressed her body close to a now furiously blushing Kakashi "Kakashi … can you give me a puppy?"

"o-ok" he summoned one of his dogs that looked like a cute puppy and gave him to her "why do you want a puppy?" not that he really cared, he would give her anything.

"you'll see" Naruko smiled and started to change her clothes not caring at all that there were five men watching. Once she finished putting on the more civilian garb consisting of a red skirt and pink shirt she took the puppy summon and went into the trees.

The ninjas remained in a daze at seeing Naruko naked until they saw a woman walking dangerously close to the building … with the same puppy their blonde goddess had!

XXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto raced down to the first floor "the seals have been tripped"

Zabuza scowled as he and Kisame dropped their playing cards and got their swords "which side?"

"east and take care of it quietly. We can't tip off the local ninjas" hissed Kabuto as he followed them to do any necessary damage control.

"yeah, yeah we know. We're paid for discretion after all. We got it covered- …" the three ninjas stopped in their tracks as they spotted the intruder, which was a small brown puppy playing with a ball on top of a few boxes. Kisame twitched as the puppy rolled over and caught the pup by the scruff of he neck before it fell off the boxes "you don't pay me enough to kill puppies"

"same here" Zabuza scoffed as he noticed the back door was open just a crack "the furball must've slipped in when someone was change shifts and forgot to lock the door" the three ninjas looked up from the squirming puppy when they heard a woman calling in the distance …

" _Max … Max where are you? Come here boy! … Max_ " Kisame glanced down at collar around the puppy's neck. It had the name 'Max' right on it in big letters. Just before they could go out to met the woman she came in through the door "Max are you here?"

Kisame, Kabuto and Zabuza's jaws dropped as they saw the curvy woman with big brown eyes and light brown hair wearing a short red skirt and a tight fitting pink t-shirt revealing a nice amount of cleavage "is this your dog?!" they yelled in perfect sync as Zabuza and Kabuto tried to subtly grab the puppy so they could give it to the hot woman, but Kisame beat them to it.

The woman's brown eyes lit as she saw the puppy and took him straight from Kisame's hands "yes this is my Max! thank you so much … oh dear, I'm sorry if he caused any trouble"

Kabuto blushed as the puppy who was nuzzling into the woman's breasts "no trouble at all"

"oh good! I'm Kathy thank you again for finding him" she turned to leave, but as she left through the door she looked over her shoulder and blushed cutely before darting out. As she walked down the street leading away from the building the puppy stopped squirming and his ears perked up.

"those idiots are fighting over which one of them they think you like … and complimenting your breasts" the dog said with a hint of amusement.

Naruko rolled her eyes "yes well what can you do?" she said as she turned a corner and disappeared out of sight of the building.

Max gave a dog version of a shrug "got to admit you're good, you had them wrapped around your finger. Boss wasn't kidding about you at all. You know he has a thing for you"

"really? Good to know" Naruko couldn't the smile from coming to her lips as her light brown hair faded back to gold and the brown turn deep blue "oh right, your headband! I'm sorry I forgot, thank you for putting up with the collar" the blonde assassin said as she fished out a blue headband from her pocket and unlatched the collar.

After getting the headband with the leaf symbol on his head he smirked "no problem it was fun to do something other than tracking"

The other ninjas dropped down from the surrounding buildings "hey are you saying I'm boring?" Kakashi pouted from behind his mask.

"yep, but you're our summoner so us dogs are stuck with you" Max smirked.

Tobirama stepped forward "you know that was dangerous right?" he just received an adorable pout that made them blush "a-anyway … how did it go? Did you discover anything?"

The dog summon nodded "we hit the mother load. I definitely caught the snake sage's scent and I'm pretty sure that it was Kabuto who met us"

"and two of the first people we ran into were none other than Kisame and Zabuza … I was also positive that I sensed Ivan in one of the rooms once we got passed the seals and those seals are something. Here I copied what I could down" she pulled a few slips of paper out of her cleavage looking completely innocent as the men blushed.

Max snickered "you guys seriously have your hands full with this one and I don't mean the mission. See ya Kakashi" the dog dispelled himself … not that Kakashi took much notice since he was trying not faint.

Kenshin snatched the papers and blushed at the warmth "oh crap" Tobirama looked over his shoulder only to cringe.

"is it that bad?"Sakumo asked seriously.

"yeah … we need to get to the kazekage" said Tobirama.

XXXXXXXXXX

Obito frowned as he handed Gaara another report "not this one either- Naruko!" he grinned as Naruko and the other team entered the office.

"we found him" was all the blonde had to say. Obito quickly left to inform his team as Gaara stood up to take the report.

"good it seems we solved one issue. Now … how to extract the snake without causing harm to those around that area? Evacuating the area might be the best solution, but it will alert him and it will be the same if we surround the area first … we can't let him get away" the kazekage frowned as he pondered the problem out loud.

"it will be very tricky Kazekage-sama" Kenshin spread the copies of the seals on the desk "these seals are all around the building. It will blow the building sky high if it's triggered. We could remove it and the barriers, but that will take time and that's what we don't have in a building full of workers. It took less than 30 seconds for Naruko to get caught-"

"what?!" Gaara wasn't the only startled by that alarming fact. Minato and his team came in at that exact moment "are you alright?" asked Minato as he went up to the assassin clearly worried.

Naruko chuckled "it wasn't like that at all" they all sat down and she explained. When she finished she smiled softly "oh and I believe I have an idea that will accomplish everything you need"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko sighed softly as everyone else save for Gaara left the office. After a second she got up to go, but was trapped in mid step …

"… do you not want me to go?" she purred lightly as a few tendrils of sand wrapped firmly around her legs preventing her from leaving.


	18. Double Agent

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

 **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

"… do you not want me to go?" she purred lightly as a few tendrils of sand wrapped firmly around her legs preventing her from leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked lovingly into Naruko's eyes as he walked right up to her "no I don't"

"then what will I do?" she smiled as he stood over her and brushed her hair gently from her eyes. Those teal eyes were fixated on those deep blue eyes.

"stay" the kazekage leaned in and kissed those full succulent lips. It started out slow and soft, but the kiss quickly became very passionate. Their tongues danced and caressed the inside of their mouths causing sparks of pleasure to race up their spines. Naruko moaned softly into the kiss and pressed her hands flat against Gaara's chest to feel the chiseled muscles hidden under the kage robes.

With the kiss getting deeper Gaara felt her hands move lower and grabbed her wrists with a smirk "you're not allowed to move" Naruko gasped as the sand wrapped around her wrists and ankles and lifted her up so she was eye level with kazekage "I'll take care of you" he said huskily as he had his sand spread her legs apart so he could move between them.

Naruko licked he lips as her womanhood twitched in excitement "you know how to treat a lady kazekage-sama" she purred seductively.

The red head bit back a groan at the lustful look in those blue eyes "damn you are enchanting" he removed her shirt and began sucking and nipping the tan skin on her neck leaving red marks. The white bra soon followed …

"ahh hahh Gaara!" Naruko moaned and thrashed against her sand restraints as Gaara took her left breast in his strong hand and massaged taking a moment to stop and tweak her nipple with his thumb. Gaara's pants felt too tight and all he was doing was listening to the flushed assassin's moans. His lust was going insane as he watched Naruko thrash so he ordered his sand strip her the rest of the way.

For a second Naruko looked confused as Gaara backed away, but then she saw him undressing. She already decided … ninjas have the best sexy bodies. A shiver of anticipation coursed through her body as two sand tentacles came up and removed the last of her clothes without messing with the ankle restraints. There she was being held up by sand … completely naked … her legs spread wide showing off her wet pussy and Gaara was drinking the sight.

The now naked kazekage move back between her legs with his hard cock bouncing with each step. He knew she could break the restraints easily, but she didn't and it was admittedly a turn on. She was letting him touch her, ravish her without fighting it so he will pleasure her. The red head let his fingers trace the hot lips of her pussy teasingly loving the sight of her hips buck in need …

"Gaara ahh don't tease hahh put it in me ahhhh!" whimpered Naruko and she suddenly threw her head back with a moan, but she didn't get what she wanted. A pair of hands formed in the sand and started playing with her breasts. Each time her breasts were squeezed Gaara could feel her pussy twitch. Soon her pussy was so wet it was dripping onto the floor.

Naruko thrashed and bucked with heated moans falling from her lips "oh oh ahaa hahhh Gaara please ahhh hahh!" Gaara gave in and pushed three of his fingers into the hot dripping folds making Naruko scream and her back arched to a nearly painful degree. The tight hot feeling of her womanhood clenching around his fingers every time his fingers moved made his cock ache. He could see her hips buck much faster as his fingers stroked smooth wet inner walls.

"Gaara, Gaara cumming ahhh I'm cumming!" Naruko's eyes rolled back and her toes curled as a strong orgasm washed over her. Gaara felt her pussy clench around him and a gush of juices fall from the hot womanhood. Before her body even stopped shaking from the orgasm he thrust his hard cock deep in to her soaking pussy in one thrust creating another orgasm to hit the blonde.

"oh god oh god ahhh hahh faster Gaara ah yes!" Naruko moaned hotly as the big cock filled her over and over again without mercy. The hands made of sand never stopped kneading her firm mounds of flesh as Gaara's real hands held her ass. The kazekage's lust was fueled by her flushed writhing body and loud passionate moans.

"Naruko fuck ah" Gaara groaned as his felt his climax and slipped a finger into Naruko's ass for even more stimulation as he shifted the position so her right leg was draped over his shoulder.

"Gaara I'm oh god!" she screamed as a powerful orgasm hit her. Gaara moaned and came as her pussy clamped down on his cock filling her with cum. The sand lowered Naruko to the office couch as the kazekage reluctantly pulled out of her and Gaara held her close.

Gaara kissed her "love you" he said wearily.

Naruko saw that the kazekage was asleep and slipped out of his arms. She dressed and left for the very factory that has been proven to have the snake sage hiding inside and knocked on the door. The first person to answer was Kabuto "you're Kabuto right? I need to speak with Orochimaru"

The medic frowned in fake confusion "I don't know who-"

"yes you do darling and this is something he'll want to know about … unless you believe a team of Leaf ninjas being in the village with the task to find him won't interest him. if so I'll leave" Naruko shrugged and turned to leave.

"whoa, whoa wait a moment! Perhaps I was too hasty, please come in" Kabuto showed her in and got her some tea before going to get Orochimaru and when he did he sat down across from her.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman "I hear you have some information that would be of interest to me … Ms.? …"

"Naruko Kitsune, it's lovely to make your acquaintance. You provide excellent service by the way" she paused to sip her tea before continuing "a team of ten members are here in Sand. Minato Namikaze, Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi Hatake and Shikamaru Nara to name a few and the kazekage has joined them"

The snake sage frowned "that's a problem. How did they get on my trail?"

"I'm sorry to say that was my fault. Nothing personal, I had no clue I was dealing with a sage when I responded to my friend's letter" she ignored the odd look the sage shot her "let me explain from the beginning. I over heard a plan to kidnap the Fire Daimyo's daughter and well, what girl wouldn't want to get in good with a daimyo?" Orochimaru hummed in agreement "I saved her and was going to take full credit, but then Konoha sent a team to hunt me down to save their own skin"

Orochimaru chuckled "I see … you were found and forced to take up a contract so they could claim that you were working for them to avoid the Daimyo's wrath"

The blonde scowled confirming the sage's conclusion "I don't like being tied down … well, at least not on paper" Naruko winked at Kabuto making him blush "I was going to destroy the paperwork, but that still leaves the other ninjas who tracked me down. So ultimately I was left with no choice and left to take care of a friend's child. That foolish old goat, Ivan, is someone who one of those liabilities that I would've killed if not for his grandson. I'm well aware you have him, in fact, keep him. Anyway I tried to dig up what trouble he got into"

"which lead you to something that got the Leaf ninjas involved and eventually me" Orochimaru sighed.

"yes, you should consider silencing seal over the labs. I heard names that I connected to Konoha. I was hoping to bribe for my freedom, but it didn't work. They had me use my skills to tempt your former sponsor, Mr. Roi and here we are" said Naruko nonchalantly and sipped her tea.

The snake sage smirked at the cold hearted woman's response "I will keep that in mind. Now how do we get out of this predicament?"

Naruko smiled "we of course need them dead. From what I heard the kazekage hasn't trusted anyone else with this information and is having the Konoha ninjas handle it so it's only those eleven who need to go. All of my trackers are there. Fortunately I gave them the idea that they could summon your factory by tweaking the seals on the south walls" Naruko pulled out four slips of paper with seals "sadly for them I only gave them these four slips of seals and neglected to give them information on last set which would prove their plan to be useless. I am not a ninja, but I make a point of knowing a good amount of techniques that could be useful. Seals are very useful. They attack at dawn. Personally I don't care if you want to straight up kill them, but I prefer to leave no traces that can be found in a ninja village"

"ah yes, that will be a problem, what do you suggest?" Orochimaru asked curious as to what she would suggest.

The blonde blinked innocently "you have a lab. Labs have accidents pretty easily and if need be you could leave Ivan there to. He has a rather hostile approach to certain businesses that cause pollution. Everything would no doubt be blamed on him"

It was actually a very enticing option. Let the blast kill the ninjas and no one has any reason to keep looking. Even if word gets to Tsunade he'll be long gone and torturing Ivan is becoming a big waste of time. It will be easier to dump him and start the project over at this point "then all our troubles end at dawn"

XXXXXXXXXX

"has anyone seen Naruko?" Obito asked.

A fully dressed Gaara nodded "she's coming" and moments later she walked through the door to join the ninjas who were all fully armed.

"everyone ready?" Naruko asked with a smile adorning her lips. They each nodded and after Rin checked her supplies they headed out for the factory. Even Gaara went along for his village. It didn't take long to get around to the south side of the factory building even in the very early morning light. With expert stealth they went up to the spot where the seal array should be the spot to tweak.

No one noticed Naruko back away as they attempted to tap into the seal array. Minato gaped as he saw the array, but it was too late …

*hiss* every ninja was shot with gas from the ground and after a coughing fit they fell limp …

"well that was fun to watch"

Minato craned his neck with what strength he had and saw Naruko standing over him completely unharmed "Naruko … please"  
"please what/ help? Sorry sweety, your hot, but I don't like settling for fools. I'm done playing pretend and want my freedom back" Naruko smirked cruelly as none other than Orochimaru came up from behind her with an equally sinister smirk.

"I wish I could say it was lovely to see, but I wouldn't be able to keep straight face. Zabuza, Kisame dump them n the boiler room with Ivan. We'll get going" Orochimaru, Naruko and Kabuto turned to leave for the sand hills surrounding the village and disappear for good …

XXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza dumped Kakashi on the cold hard ground next to his brother and Shikamaru and very soon after Kisame dropped Rin, Gaara and Minato with them. Tobirama, Shino, Itachi, Obito and Kenshin soon followed.

"at least death gave us company. Bye Fish bait duo!" yelled an old man covered in fresh bloody wounds and stitches. The two swordsmen glared, but ended up smirking. The stupid old man was going to die. No point letting his nicknames get under their skin. With saying anything beyond a chuckle they left and locked the door leaving them to watch a countdown clock and waiting for their deaths …

After a couple minutes Rin sat showing no signs of the gas from before "that plan was awesome! Orochimaru is out of the village and you guys can chase him down and beat him up without worrying about civilians getting caught in the crossfire, but damn, Naruko explained step by step of what would happen and I still fell for it. What about you guys-" she sweat dropped as she saw the men try to subtly wipe their eyes free of tears. It seems they fell for it too "alright … you must be Ivan. I'll be getting you out of here, while these guys go backup Naruko"

Ivan grinned "always a pleasure to have a pretty medic. How's Sebastian?" he asked as Rin helped him up.

"he's safe in Konoha. Once you're stable we'll take you to him" Rin smiled as they left the building and saw all her teammates race towards where Naruko was going with the snake bastard "get a few hits in for me!" she called after them and helped Ivan onto a stretcher that was carried by two Sand medics "we have three minutes! Get evacuating!"

The hundreds of Sand ninjas appearing from the trees started moving everyone in the nearby homes or buildings to safety just time for the blast to go off safely …


	19. Sand Storm

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

The Sand hundreds of ninjas appearing from the trees started moving everyone in the nearby homes or buildings to safety just time for the blast to go off safely …

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru looked at the bombshell assassin and smirked as the bomb went off. Naruko didn't even glance behind her as the explosion ripped through the desert air making it blatantly clear that she has not lied. No one who cared wouldn't flinch in some way in such a situation. He was fully under the impression that she was cold hearted, but he didn't realize is that she fully trusted the Leaf ninjas and believed them capable enough to easily handle their end of the ruse.

That trust is why she was easily able to smirk as the air settled down "I feel so much better"

"enjoy the show?" Orochimaru asked as he and his group of guards, scientists and ninjas walked across the sand.

"it was positively orgasmic" Naruko purred seductively well aware of the reactions she was getting, which was mostly nosebleeds from the men … and some women, who were within hearing distance …

No one saw Naruko reached under the hem of her shit under the guise of adjusting her bra and then whispered something subtly into her hand. A little beetle left her hand and went fluttering off to report to its host …

A look of concern crossed her face as she saw the furious clouds of sand blasting their way towards her and the snake sage's group. Naruko covered her face with a cloth face mask Kabuto provided just before the sand storm trapped them all. She noticed that the group, consisting of three civilian scientists and several ninjas including the snake sage himself, barely slowed down and hoped the Leaf ninjas and the kazekage got here soon. If she can Naruko will try to slow things down to buy time, but she doubted that she'd get away with much without getting caught and she wouldn't be much help if she was caught. After all she maybe a excellent fighter and infiltration specialist, but she won't have a chance if they get out of her range of senses with their apparent skill in hiding their tracks.

Her sharp blue eyes watched two ninjas slip away with three scientists and frowned as she felt the scientists' chakra disappear. It seems she wasn't the only one preparing a double cross in the swirling sand storm. She smirked at the chance and slowed her pace so she disappeared in the sand storm. After carefully cutting her finger her sword appeared. The massive blade was plunged into the ground and Naruko twisted the handle making a latch under the handle spring forward. With one quick snap of the latch the sword sent several vibrations into the ground around her. Hopefully that would stir something up like the scorpions living under the sand. She sealed her sword away into her blood and rejoined the group of Sound ninjas …

XXXXXXXXXX

Obito scowled as they reached the desert "they aren't leaving a single trace"

Minato frowned "it's no surprise. We're trying to track a sage not some genin"

"don't bother Kakashi" Sakumo said as he saw Kakashi attempt to summon his dogs "your dogs won't be able to get a scent with those storms coming"

Sure enough there was a set of ominous clouds of swirling sand heading for them at fast speeds. It would only be a matter of time before they were all swallowed up by the storm. The kazekage looked indifferently at the sand. It will of course be ineffective against him, but he handed Tobirama a scroll to unseal and pass around some protective gear and masks.

Gaara examined the approaching storm as everyone quickly got ready "this will take a while to pass"

"that snake bastard is one lucky prick. What are the chances that a sand storm would hit right when they're escaping?" Kenshin grumbled through his mask.

"actually it's very lucky since I have the same issue with my insects meaning I can't track them per say, but we won't need to worry. The plan will work just fine. All we need to do is wait for Naruko to release one of my insects and we'll know where they are when my insect shows us which direction they're going" Shino explained.

"you're right and once we get close we'll be fine with Tobirama and Minato being sensors" said Obito.

Right on cue a beetle flew towards them and landed on Shino's outstretched hand "I wish she wouldn't hide my insects there" Shino muttered as his face turned bright red when the far too informative bug chatted about being snuggled up in Naruko's warm lacy bra "I know which way. They are moving fast, but the storm should slow them down. Naruko is trying to slow them even more and that Kisame and Zabuza are planning a double cross so the battle may start before we get there"

Itachi frowned behind his mask "we can't let her do all the work, lets go!"

The swirling sandstorm engulfed them, but they didn't slow down as they raced ahead to confront the traitorous snake sage. The information from the insect led them in the right direction and they soon came upon the dead bodies of three scientists …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko watched Kisame and Zabuza confront a giant scorpion through the sand flying through the air. Technically she couldn't see them, but her sensing ability made up for it "it seems three of your scientists got separated in the storm"

"what?" Orochimaru snapped before scanning the area. The group was supposed to stay together. He has been jumping from lab to lab that he has discovered a strict set of rules for those following him. All the scientists, who are in charge of the highly reactive chemicals or experiments that were still in progress that can't be safely sealed away in a scroll, must stay close in situations like this and have a ninja as a guard, but the assassin was right … even in the poor visibility caused by the swirling sands it was clear that three scientists were missing and two ninjas were not in sight "damn … Kabuto! When did you last see Kisame and Zabuza?"

Kabuto frowned behind his mask "they were with the three scientists"

"DAMMIT! Everyone stop and get those fools!" the snake sage howled making everyone suddenly change direction and head after the swordsmen … or at least try to. It wasn't easy to track in the storm, but it became obvious which direction they went …

*boom* a second giant scorpion sprang out of the nearby sands and started fighting, which meant that someone pissed the desert creature off and considering only two people were known to be elsewhere that was the answer. Kisame and Zabuza were in that direction.

Orochimaru and his minions raced off towards the giant scorpion "kill that thing first before the chemicals are destroyed!"

The snake sage never saw the assassin smile. After all it wasn't the swordsmen who infuriated the first beast, but her sword's vibrations. Off towards where the scientists' bodies were she could sense the Leaf ninjas coming with the kazekage.

"Naruko what's going on?" asked Obito as he appeared with the others.

"I pissed off a scorpion" was all Naruko said, which succeeded in confusing. Finally the sand storm was dying down revealing Zabuza and Kisame in mid battle with Orochimaru's men and the snake sage himself. The battle was taking place over two dead giant scorpions …

Kakashi chuckled as they removed their protective gear "now that's stalling. We should at least try to get the information on he experiments, but taking out Orochimaru comes first"

Naruko nodded in understanding "I know one of the swordsmen has the information since they killed the scientists. Orochimaru was watching everything too closely until the storm so I couldn't take anything before the storm"

"that's fine, you shouldn't have to risk getting caught by a sage without some back up. We'll jump in once they're numbers are down" said Tobirama. Naruko didn't take any offense to the comment like some would since double crossing a sage was suicidal for the best of them.

Gaara frowned as he noticed a ninja look straight at them … it was Kabuto! "or we fight now. We were spotted"

In an instant everything changed. Most of Orochimaru's ninjas turned to dealing with the Leaf ninjas and the kazekage, but the numbers were being taken down quickly due to being in the desert landscape. The kazekage's sand manipulation abilities were formidable. Kabuto was crushed under a wave of sand and Minato killed the two ninjas off to the side.

Orochimaru was about to charge Kisame, but he was cut off by Itachi, Obito, Kakashi and Sakumo. Naruko noticed the snake sage glare at her as he realized he was tricked, but then she saw Kisame and a wounded Zabuza attempt to escape. She didn't like the idea of all that research getting in the wrong hands. If her assumptions about Orochimaru's experiments base off what little she saw in the factory was right then that shouldn't be allowed to go too far. With surprising speed she landed in front of the pair.

"out of the way bitch" Zabuza growled, but Naruto didn't even flinch at the harsh demand.

"hey, why don't you come with us? The information in these scrolls will make all of us rich" Kisame smirked as he opened his cloak to reveal that scrolls, test tubes and petri dishes were lining the inside of his cloak.

Naruko smirked "no thanks, but it's nice to know who has the goods" she chuckled and charged faster than expected. Zabuza shoved Kisame aside and brought his massive sword up to slash the assassin in two, but to his shock a large blade of her own appeared in her hands and he was sent flying back.

Kisame sneered "what the hell Zabuza?! You should've been able to hold your own!"

"I can't use chakra around her" Zabuza growled angrily. It wasn't hard to figure out. The second that sword appeared he felt his chakra stop. He couldn't use it at all and still couldn't even at this distance meaning the entire blade must've been made of chakra blocking metal. This made things very difficult since he uses mist jutsus to kill his victims. Hell, he used a subtle mist jutsu to steer the scientists away and out of Orochimaru's view. He needed to use his chakra, but despite the dangerous situation he was impressed that a woman could handle such a heavy blade even in the sandy terrain. After all it must've been 400 pounds at least …

Kisame scowled as Zabuza attempted to attack the blonde assassin, but after a couple minutes of swords clashing he witnessed his partner being split two causing his guts to splatter onto the sand. She had the advantage being that she was used to being without chakra. He glanced at the other battles and saw Orochimaru trying to fight off multiple Leaf ninjas. All he had to do was get past the assassin.

Naruko saw Kisame bolt with his sword resting on his shoulder ready to fight if need be. She removed the remainder of Zabuza's corpse from her blade and took off after him. She slashed at the air and the shock wave from the large dull blade amazingly sliced the swordsman's cloak. The cloak was cut all the way down the back and resulted in the cloak falling to the ground along with all the information it carried.

"what the fuck?!" snapped Kisame as he tried to grab his shredded cloak only to have it fall apart.

"didn't you know? I'm an expert at ridding a man of his clothes" Naruko smiled playfully and winked. Without a single word more she charged giving Kisame just barely enough time to block with his large wrapped sword.

"I won't let anyone take my experiments!" Naruko glanced over just in time to see Orochimaru replace himself with a mud clone and slip past his opponents. In a flash he was close to Naruko. As his mouth stretched open and his elongated tongue sprang out holding a sword she knew that this was a problem.

There was no time for the Leaf ninjas to come to her aid so she twisted the handle of her blade exposing the latch again. With one hand holding her blade against Kisame she used her other hand to pull the latch. A snapping sound was heard and suddenly the blade became two separate swords and with a fast grab she used the second half of her sword to block the snake sage's sword. This wasn't easy though for she was having trouble with the two ninjas' strength and with the loose sand beneath her feet, but it won't be for much longer for the Leaf ninjas were coming …  
Sakumo drew his own lightening blade and pushed his chakra into it making it crackle with deadly energy. He and several others raced to get to Naruko, but something caught his eye "behind you!" he shouted to the blonde assassin.

In the sand behind Naruko was Kabuto who somehow manage to survive the kazekage's crushing attack and it was obvious how after a second of watching his bones crack back together. Kabuto clearly had unusual healing abilities, but he was still in no shaoe to fight. Despite that, he managed to throw a senbon at the assassin's shoulder. With no where to run she just watched as the senbon stabbed her shoulder.

Naruko's arm fell limp …

Kisame felt the sword blocking his lose all its power and it went flying because of the blue skinned swordsman's strength that was holding back the blonde woman's attack. A feral grin crept to his lips as she was left defenseless and he aimed his sword at her intent on hitting her and the snake sage, but a strange ripple of power in the air made everyone freeze …

XXXXXXXXXX

Rin smiled as she checked Ivan "you're healing very well. Naruko has been worried about you- … WHAT WAS THAT?!" she gasped as a sudden surge of chakra sent a small shock wave through the village.

"Naruko …" Ivan breathed softly before turning serious "listen carefully. Naruko has a powerful and dangerously severe form of the Chakra Shock condition. Her sword is 400 pounds because she needs that much chakra blocking metal to control her power. Her sword can break into two parts and all of it must remain in her grip or near her, but if she has separated by even one part of her sword her chakra will flare and she will blackout though her body will keep moving. If she isn't stopped she will die in three minutes and perhaps take out anyone near her"

A team of sand ninjas quickly left to deal with the assassin … hopefully it won't come to late …


	20. Shocked

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

A team of sand ninjas quickly left to deal with the assassin … hopefully it won't come to late …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruko!" the Leaf ninjas yelled as they saw her eyes glow pure white with chakra and a tornado of chakra that blasted back the two idiots who were far too close to her at that very moment, Orochimaru and Kisame. Even Kabuto, who a bit farther away, was thrown into a hill of sand and buried.

Minato frowned as she didn't respond and simply attacked the blue skinned swordsman before he could recover from the initial blast "she can't hear us. We have to stop her before her heart gives out!" he yelled over the swirling winds created by the massive output of chakra.

Gaara's eyes widened as he saw a trickle of blood fall from the corner of the assassin's lips "what do you mean? What's happening?"

"Naruko has a severe form of Chakra Shock! It's so bad that if we don't stop her in less than three minutes she will die" Obito exclaimed.

Kenshin paled as the assassin vanished leaving behind the dismembered body of the swordsman who was blasted to pieces with one swing of the half of the large sword still in the assassin's grasp. She reappeared twice in very different spots and slaughtered the ninjas there. Itachi narrowly avoided getting his head smashed, but the snake's ninja wasn't so lucky. The winds died down for a moment, but Minato signaled that he could sense her nearby "how do we get her chakra controlled … seals?"

"no!" Obito yelled. He had researched the disease thoroughly after Naruko told them and knew enough to know that was a very bad idea "we can't mess with her chakra like that. If we block it the chakra could kill her right away"

Shino nodded "I'll try to take control of her condition! Get her blade!" he exclaimed as he released his entire hive of insects into the air.

The Leaf Ninjas split up. The kazekage assisted Minato, Kakashi and Shikamau in taking out the other ninjas that were allied with Orochimaru. At least the few still remaining since Naruko did get rid of most of them. Itachi, Tobirama and Obito raced over to surround the snake and his assistant before they recovered. Kenshin and Sakumo went to find the other half of the assassin's blade to contain her power. Shino moved with the swarm following him towards the edge of the desert where Minato indicated Naruko was and he did find her just near the edge of the trees…

"oh Naruko" Shino said with worry as he saw her. The assassin's eyes were glowing with excess chakra, but they were now bleeding slightly. Her clothes were starting to break apart due to the destructive nature of the raw unstable power. Naruko was near death so without hesitation Shino's insects swarmed her and began draining chakra. It was surprising that Naruko didn't seem to notice his presence or that of his insects until the bugs were on her, but the sharp and skilled assassin wasn't in her right mind at the moment.

That point was by the fact that when she did notice all she did was attempt to do was charge at him with her blade and used only brute power instead of the fineness she demonstrated before. Her moves had power, but it was too much to control so she came out almost clumsy. Not that she tripped or anything since she still had some grace, but she couldn't stop her attacks or switch from offense to defense anywhere near as fast as before. There were also blind spots that left her open to attack and that would not happen if she had control.

Shino barely dodged her attacks, but allowed her to keep trying to fight him. At her speed she wouldn't be easy to find if she got bored. The Aburame continued to be the target as his insects covered her now nearly naked body. He was starting to see her lag a little and her breathing become more normal meaning his insects were making a dent in her chakra, but she was still giving off too much. The sudden snapping sounds of her bones under the weight of her own power made it clear that she needed help …

XXXXXXXXXX

"dammit where did it land?" Kenshin hissed getting more and more anxious with each second that slipped away "I saw it go this way so where is it?"

Sakumo managed to remain a little calmer than the red head, but he was starting to worry as he scanned the sandy hills "shit … it must've been buried!" he snapped as the realization hit him.

"of all the fucking times to not have an annoying Hyuga on the team" Kenshin growled his panic rising.

On a side note a family of Hyugas felt the sudden need to apologize for no reason what so ever …

"we can't blame them … I doubt they'd be very helpful considering the sword is made of chakra blocking metal- … that's it, Kenshin make as many shadow clones as you can!" Sakumo yelled.

Understanding instantly crossed the Uzumaki's face and without any hesitation he created a massive army of shadow clones. The chakra clones spread out and searched for the sword half under the sand. Kenshin felt two clones dispel for no reason so that had to be the spot. The red head took off towards the spot that the clones surrounded with Sakumo following close behind and they both quickly began moving the sand out of the way. In no time the shimmer of metal was revealed and the clones were dispelled, but another problem was brought to light …

Weight … the sword could be carried by them, but they didn't have the control to do so over sand. Naruko didn't have the time …

So Kenshin scoured the blade carefully. Before Sakumo could say a word the Uzumaki found a spot that had a seal … it as the blood seal Naruko used to seal the blade into her own blood so that it will not effect her weight and stay hidden, but not diminish the chakra blocking effects she needs. He charged the seal his own blood by letting some blood fall from a fresh cut made by a kunai. The next instant the sword was gone, but then Kenshin looked sick and was clutching his chest in pain.

It was no surprise really. Naruko trained with this type of metal since she was a small child so her body had plenty of time to adjust to the sword. That type of training was probably made easier by starting with small amounts of chakra blocking and then adding more over a certain period of time. Kenshin, however, never touched the stuff so for him to suddenly take two pounds of the metal into his body had to hurt, but he knew that. The Uzumaki did it for a reason and Sakumo followed his lead. Sakumo pushed himself under his comrade for support and braced him with an arm around the waist before they took off as fast as they could back to the others.

A group of many medics lead by Rin caught up to them, but Rin could tell that her teammate's brother was rushing so she simply signaled everyone to hurry after them. It wasn't long before Sakumo and the medics met Minato who raced in the direction they needed to go. Finally they came to the spot where they could see Shino cradling Naruko …

"Hurry!" the normally calm Aburame yelled in worry as the assassin bathed in insects coughed up blood.

"where's the sword's other half?" Minato exclaimed.

"Kenshin has it!" Sakumo said as he laid the nearly unconscious red head next to the blonde. Kenshin had just enough strength to reverse the blood seal so the blade would appear before losing consciousness. A couple medics moved Kenshin aside to treat him. Minato activated the seal with a bit of Naruko's blood so both halves of the sword would return to her blood.

Rin immediately began examining the assassin and she did not look happy "what of the enemy? Was Orochimaru stopped?"

"we handled it. Itachi is already reporting everything to the hokage" Minato looked down at Naruko who looked very pale "is she ok?" he asked as the medics stabilized her.

"it looks pretty bad … there's several broken bones and I bet there's a lot of internal bleeding. We have to get her back to see for sure, but …" Rin sighed as her sentence trailed off.

"but what?" Shino asked.

The leaf medic frowned "it's just … well … Chakra Shock isn't an easy condition to treat and the only people who really know what to do is …" she let her sentence drop again.

"the land of Iron right?" Obito asked as he and the others arrived with an unconscious snake sage as a prisoner. He frowned as Rin nodded. The Land of Iron was not ninja friendly "Naruko is one of theirs so they will help, but how do we get a letter to them … one that they will believe" Obito asked knowing that the Land of Iron wouldn't help unless they knew it was Naruko who needed it.

Gaara sighed "we don't want to start a war either. If they think we took her they won't be happy" Sand and Leaf may be allies, but things will get sticky if Iron declares war.

"I don't think we need to worry about that" Tobirama smirked as he pointed at the tree line. There stood three large saber tooth tigers. The one known as Des growled at the smaller one called May. May took the hint and leapt into the trees faster than they have ever seen the tigers move before. Des and Cleo waited at the tree lines never once taking their eyes off the assassin as she was carried away by the medics.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian was playing with Konohamaru as Danzo and Hiruzen watched them. Suddenly Danzo winced and subtly held his bandaged arm …

"are you ok?" Hiruzen hissed under his breath so he didn't worry the kids.

"yeah … yeah I'm fine" Danzo said calmly despite the chilling feeling he felt. He hoped Naruko was ok …

Later that night the hokage stopped by "I got word from Sand. Orochimaru was stopped. They're going to transport him now"

"is my grandpa ok?" Sebastian came over in his pajamas.

Tsunade smiled "yes he's fine. Ivan, Naruko and Kenshin will be coming after the Land of Iron contacts us"

Danzo didn't show it but he knew what that meant and it worried him. The only reason for Iron to be involve that he could think of is Naruko's condition. Did something happen?

XXXXXXXXXX

Ivan limped over to the blonde assassin's bed. It has only been two days since the fight and Iron has already sent word, which was amazing considering the distance the tiger had to cover. The plan was to take Naruko to Konoha and meet the doctors from Iron there so it would take less time to get her help …

Kenshin moved in the bed next to her "how is she?"

"she's as tough as ever. You are an idiot though. You do realize that you're lucky that much metal didn't kill you instantly right?" Rin chastised as she came in.

"reckless young love" Ivan exclaimed happily making Kenshin blush.

"anyway it's time to get going. Gaara is coming with us since the others already left" said Rin as she quickly checked Naruko's vitals.

The red head huffed "you mean were kicked out"

No one wanted to leave. Not only did Naruko not wake up yet she stopped breathing twice during her short stay. The majority of the Leaf ninjas were forced to leave and deal with the prisoners even with Naruko still in critical condition. Of course they did leave eventually, but it took some convincing on Rin's part. She reminded them that Naruko risked her life to stop Orochimaru so they had to finish the job. Now Orochimaru and Kabuto were being moved by some pissed off ninjas who were worried about Naruko. The assassin who, by the way, was hurt by those very prisoners. Suffice to say the prisoners weren't having an easy time …

"they have a job to do. I will help care for Naruko. Now doctors from Iron are headed for Konoha and we're going to meet them there" Rin explained.

"do we have to move her at all?" Kenshin asked with concern lacing his tone.

Rin nodded "Naruko needs help. It would take far too long for them to come here so meeting them half way, which is Konoha. We'll make it as fast and as sooth as we can"

After a few minutes Naruko was set on a stretcher and transported along with Kenshin and Ivan. Des and Cleo joined the group once they entered the forest and acted as lookouts …


	21. Tied Together

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male harem - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x male Kushina 'Kenshin' / Minato / Kakashi / Sakumo / Tobirama / Shikamaru / Gaara / Obito / Itachi / Shino**

 **Last Time:**

After a few minutes Naruko was set on a stretcher and transported along with Kenshin and Ivan. Des and Cleo joined the group once they entered the forest and acted as lookouts …

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see there was an attempt on Naruko's life" Hiruzen remarked as he and Danzo strolled out of the hokage tower.

Apparently a fool tried to kill her when he recognized her saber tooth tigers and realized she was Vixen who tricked him into giving her valuable information that crippled his sponsor's business. It was pure chance that the businessman happened to come to file a request for a mission and in the chaos caused by Naruko's move into the hospital and the medical team from Iron arriving he saw the three tigers protectively following the blonde on the stretcher. Of course he checked to see if she was guarded and thought she wasn't. The idiot didn't know how ninjas worked … you don't see them unless they want you to …

"I should've been there" Danzo said feeling a mix of anger and guilt. Though nothing happened to Naruko he couldn't help but feel the way he did along with a strong urge to assist in torturing those who brought harm to Naruko. Most notably being Kabuto, Orochimaru and even the businessman who was caught before he even got passed the door to Naruko's room.

"you did everything you could and if I'm right you stood guard nearly everyday, which is not allowed for those who are retired remember? Plus you shouldn't have been anywhere near the room since no one knows that you're related to her" Hiruzen reminded quietly with a sense of amusement. All Danzo did was huff and think back at what has happened over the last weeks …

 **Flashback**

"my grandpa will be back soon? YAY! Is Naruko with him? Are they alright?" Sebastian asked excitedly as he followed Danzo through town to go to the gate where the group would arrive.

"from what Tsunade said your grandpa is injured, but he will be fine and …" Danzo took a breath more to calm himself rather than preparing to tell the young boy what was going on "Naruko is in critical condition"

Sebastian's eyes widened with concern "critical! Will she be alright? Does she need a special doctor? Grandpa said she had a condition that can be very dangerous if it gets out of control. Is that what happened?"

Danzo stopped in his tracks and put his non bandaged hand on the hyperventilating boy's shoulder "calm down Sebastian … Naruko is getting help. The doctors from the Land of Iron will be here moments after she gets here. She will be alright" he said softly as the boy calmed down … really the speech was meant to calm Danzo down, but it worked on both of them.

As the gate came into view the elder scooped up the child and held him with his good arm and jumped onto the roof of a nearby building. They had to move out of the way as a team of ninjas came from both sides of the gate. A team from Konoha raced out of the gate and split up to help with two tasks. One task was to restrain the prisoners and lock them up. The other and more urgent task was to help the team from Sand to the hosptil for mediate attention.

The elder nodded in approval as he over heard all the ninjas referring to Naruko as a civilian and not an ally. The village agreed to uphold her desire for anonymity and they were sticking to it. In the chaos Danzo spotted a true civilian passing the gate just in time to spot one saber tooth tiger. There was something about the way the man's face changed from shock to anger that set Danzo on edge. He filed it away for now, but he promised not to let him near Naruko or anyone who could be a threat for that matter …

"there's grandpa and Naruko! Can we go see them?" Sebastian asked as the ninjas all but disappeared at their fast speeds.

"yes lets go and see them at the hospital … hold on" Danzo jumped from roof to roof with the boy secured by his arm. They made it just in time to see Naruko whisked away on the stretcher.

Sebastian saw his grandpa being moved to a room with Kenshin "Grandpa!" he yelled and jumped down from Danzo's arm since the elder was too preoccupied watching the OR door where Naruko' disappeared behind to keep a decent grip on the boy.

Ivan grinned as Sebastian ran into the room and up to his bed as he was being rolled into the room "it's good to see you safe and sound"

"Danzo took care of-" the little boy blinked as he turned to see that Danzo wasn't there "I'll get him" Sebastian jumped down to the floor and went in the hall where he found his caretaker still staring at the door where was "big sis will be fine. She's strong. Come meet my grandpa"

Danzo nodded and followed the boy though his mind was still on what was happening behind that door "so your Ivan. Good to see you're well"

"thank for watching this troublemaker" Ivan ruffled his grandson's hair fondly.

"he was no trouble at all" Danzo chuckled.

The former prisoner gave a look of mock hurt and shot the boy a playful glare "oh sure, he behaves for a complete stranger, but not for his grandpappy. Are you sure this is my grandson?"

Sebastian turned to the nurse who was checking on Kenshin "excuse me miss, but can you check him for memory loss? He is up there in age"

Both the nurse and Kenshin snickered, but Ivan huffed "yep that's him"

Since Ivan was released soon after a check up and Danzo walked with them out of the hosptital where he handed over his keys. He said they could stay at his home with Sebastian for a while, but he said Sebastian knew the way so he had no intention of leaving the hospital. Ivan seemed to understand that he wanted to stay to make sure Naruko was fine just like himself and Sebastian, but he was recovering and Sebastian was a child. They both needed their rest so they left Danzo in the hospital lobby. Danzo made his way back to the waiting room with the ninjas. It stayed quiet for a long time. No one dared to speak. Danzo subtly watched the other ninjas and could tell they cared for his daughter …

Obito was watching the door and biting his lip. Minato, the normally calm person was pacing back and forth. Tobirama and Kenshin were constantly moving their fingers. Shikamaru was staring at his shadow as he wanted to sink into it and find out what was going on behind the door. The kazekage and Itachi were stoic as usual, but the waiting was getting to them too.

Kakashi and Sakumo waited for a few minutes then both got up "we're going to get those people from Iron here"

"my insects are tracking them. They're approaching from the west" Shino said as he adjusted his glasses.

Minato tossed Sakumo a tri-pronged kunai as he placed a second kunai on the floor for the medics to land near "this will get them here faster"

The brothers nodded and raced out of the hospital window as fast as they could. Ten minutes passed slowly, but suddenly a team of new medics appeared via hiraishin in the hospital. It was the team from Iron.

"Naruko is behind those doors" Danzo said and everyone except for Kakashi, Sakumo and one man went behind the door.

"thank you for informing us of my apprentice's condition. I am Mifune the leader of the Land of Iron" the samurai leader bowed to them.

"she means a great deal to us so we had to contact you … is May with you?" Obito asked absentmindedly.

"she ran ahead … my guess is that Des, Cleo and May are patrolling-yep, there they are!" Mifune pointed out the window where the three tigers were seen walking around the building.

Everything fell silent again … the time seemed to pass so slowly, but finally the doors opened and they said she was stable. It was a huge relief for everyone there. Naruko was rolled away to her hospital room. They were informed that she was in a coma and may be for a while. Danzo sighed as Tsunade dragged Mifune away to go over details with hm, which is no surprise for his status as Naruko's sensei meant he was responsible just like a father would be.

"can we see her?" Minato asked hopefully.

One medic shook his head "sorry, but until she wakes up it's only family allowed"

"we understand" Danzo said calmly despite the pain. It hurt to not be allowed to go and visit the young woman that was his daughter. The hospital staff turned him away because he wasn't family … at least as far as they knew he wasn't "Tsunade you may want to put guards around Naruko's room. I saw someone who seemed to recognize her tigers. He didn't look happy so he may be a problem"

Tsunade nodded seriously "her identity as vixen could have been compromised. I'll get people-no" she stated firmly at all the ninjas who wanted to guard Naruko including Gaara and they deflated "you all just came from capturing Orochimaru and came from Sand just hours ago. I bet none of you had a wink of sleep yet. No, you all rest for one whole week before you set foot in this hospital. Two weeks for you Kenshin … hey! Get back to your room! You weren't even released!" she snapped. Danzo shook his head as he realized the stubborn Uzumaki must've snuck out after he walked out with Sebastian and Ivan. He is very lucky that he was just sitting or Tsunade would've been furious …

Sakumo sighed as Kenshin was dragged away "he claimed he was released … oh well, we could just stay a while-"

"NO!" Tsunade snapped "OUT" she ordered sternly.

The ninjas pouted "yes hokage-sama" they all said except Danzo and Gaara though they both left too. No one pushes Tsunade when she's in a mood and live to tell about it ... except Shizune ...

Danzo had no intention of staying away of course, but he needed some help. It's not that he doubted the abilities of the ANBU, but he didn't want to take chances. His successor in control of ROOT, Sai, owes him a couple favors so this will be handled properly … and maybe he can convince Sai to assist with torturing the prisoners. Danzo did want to do that personally, but he was retired … damn injuries … at least his stealth wasn't diminished for he proved successful in entering the room down the hall from Naruko's every night to keep watch …

 **Flashback Over**

Hiruzen sighed "you only missed guarding last night out the rest of the two weeks because you went to Maria's grave, which was too far away for you to get back in time"

"yes … that was truly foul luck" Danzo scowled.

"you shouldn't worry so much now. Naruko is safe though still unconscious. Minato and Tobirama were approved for guard this morning. Being sensors they will notice your comings and goings" Hiruzen smiled at his friend's sigh, which could've been a sign of annoyance or relief … or both …

"I saw the kazekage kiss Naruko before leaving" Danzo grumbled as he recalled what he did manage to see. Somehow the kazekage managed to cause a distraction to slip into Naruko's room. Normally he'd be impressed, but this was his daughter so he just considered how to kill the guy and not get caught …

"those young men adore her. You can't stop that" the former third hokage chuckled at his friend's grimace.

Danzo snorted "perhaps … good day Hiruzen"

The two retired ninjas went their separate ways. Danzo made his way through the crowded streets more than a little distracted. His mind kept bringing up his daughter's face. It made him want to protect her, but he knew he couldn't get away with it now. He couldn't explain his unauthorized guard duty without telling why he felt so strongly to do so. If Mifune knew he might realize that Danzo was the one who trespassed on Iron's scared land in order to get his daughter medical care. What good would he be to Naruko if he was executed? He had to stay for her … it's what he promised Maria …

With his thoughts going out of control he decided he needed to clear his head. He changed direction and went into the trees. After a couple minutes he came to a meadow and froze as he landed in the flowers (Maria …) he thought in disbelief as he saw the beautiful blonde blue-eyed woman resting in the grass. After a second his eyes focused on the whisker cheeks, white hospital gown and noticed the tigers laying in the grass and he realized who it was …

Come to think of it this was the first time he saw her even though she had a house there. No one new of her home so he never knew. He heard her name, but Naruko is a common name in some places. It wasn't until he saw Sebastian's photo that he put the pieces together. However his thoughts were brought to the other person there … Sasuke Uchiha. While Danzo respected Itachi, Sasuke was a different matter. The arrogant twit wasn't handling Naruko's polite decline for a date and not taking no for an answer …

"why the fuck not?" Sasuke growled. This woman was strong and the perfect wife for him, but she refuses him! It's unbelievable! No one has refused him!

Naruko sighed "I like someone else, I'm sorry, but I can't help that"

"I get it. You're one of those whores who can't settle-" Sasuke never finished that sentence for he was hard by a strong wind jutsu from a rather pissed off Danzo.

"Naruko Kitsune correct? I'm Danzo Shimura. Does anyone even know you're awake or that you're here? I doubt very much that you were released considering your condition" Danzo said as he turned to Naruko completely ignoring the Uchiha who landed head first in a mud puddle on the opposite side of the meadow. The retired ninja was so torn between feeling happy to see his daughter again worried that she was putting her health at risk.

"I don't like hospitals" Naruko blushed lightly feeling like she was being scolded.

Danzo chuckled and walked towards her not caring about the tigers watching him cautiously "I never liked hospitals either, but you shouldn't be moving around with your wounds"

"I wasn't technically, Des carried me" Naruko confessed and pointed to the largest tiger that apparently decided that Danzo no threat and went back to sunbathing.

"nice try, but you should be in the hospital. If not for your health how about for your bodyguards? Did you know your ninjas were asked to guard you? Actually … how did you slip away? I know you were being guarded constantly" Danzo asked curiously as he kneeled next to Naruko.

"you were guarding me too" Naruko said trying to change the subject.

A smirk played on his lips as he realized his daughter was a sensor and a strong one if she could sense people while in a coma … though some people can hear in one so maybe it's not too unusual "I'm an old man. I visit the hospital more often now. Besides retired ninjas aren't allowed to guard"

"oh really? I think Sasuke would disagree with the old man excuse" Naruko smile and shot the still out cold muddy Uchiha a teasing glance.

Danzo snorted "he should be careful what he says to ladies. He's also lucky I didn't have Sebastian with me. That boy is protective of you and visits everyday. He'll be happy you're awake if not concerned because news of someone trying to kill a civilian is going around town"

"yeah … I sensed the guy. He was going to try to kill me. I remember him from a mission long ago. He was a crooked businessman that was swindling people out of money, but it was either destroy him or get his business partners. In the end I chose taken down the partners to cripple everyone … I wish I stopped him too" Naruko sighed as she thought about that missed chance.

The old ninja shrugged "cockroaches are impossible to completely wipe out" he smiled as Naruko chuckled at the joke "I only apologize for not being at the hospital then"

"where were you?" Naruko asked curiously although she couldn't help but feel saddened that he wasn't 'conveniently' hospitalized.

"I went to visit the grave of my late wife, Maria" Danzo admitted.

Naruko felt her heart break a little "I'm sorry, when did she pass?"

"10 years ago … we never revealed our marriage or our daughter since it would've been shot down and our daughter would've been taken. I had to take our daughter away one year to get medical treatment and I tried to see her once more, but that was pushing it for that's how I got these" Danzo moved bandaged arm slightly to indicate his injuries "it was worth it for she was saved, but about a year after I was injured there was a an attack. Rebels intending to over throw the royal family attacked and killed them all. They thought they'd do a better job, but the citizens murdered them for taking their beloved royal family and the country was left in ruins … I was still recovering from my wounds and the ninjas sent to help came too late"

Naruko was looking at Danzo intently … was it possible that he was her- no she couldn't think like that. Just thinking like that might lead to the wrong people knowing … she didn't want to lose him "can I go with you next time?"

"I know she'd love to see you" Danzo smiled softly, but Kenshin, Minato, Kakashi, Sakumo, Tobirama, Shikamaru, Obito, Itachi and Shino landed in the meadow clearly relieved to see her.

Shikamaru sighed "you worried us Naruko. Did you slip out through the laundry shoot? That was dangerous"

"I'm fine. I was with Danzo" Naruko said quickly trying to calm them down.

Danzo nodded "yes I tried to get her to go back, but since she didn't want to I couldn't force her especially in her condition … ah yes, Itachi, your brother needs to learn how to talk to a lady. If I hear the comments he said again or if the young lady here is hurt I will kill the one responsible" he said with a cheery smile that scared the ninjas and gave the assassin a heartwarming feeling. They didn't know it, but Orochimaru and Kabuto suffered greatly before their execution because of Danzo's connections

"errr … yes Danzo-sama" Itachi chuckled nervously and went to grab his filthy brother who he will be interrogating later.

Minato came over to pick up Naruko bridal style "lets get you back before Tsunae kills us for letting you slip out of our sights. Thank you for watching her Danzo-sama"

"take care of that one" Danzo said simply though it sounded like there was a warning hidden in there somewhere …

As the ninjas leapt into the trees and away from the meadow Naruko pouted "I don't like hospitals … I bore too easily"

"yes, but until you're better you need too stay in bed" Sakumo said with an amused smile.

"make me" Naruko smirked playfully.

Kenshin and the others looked confused "what?" they wondered if she was going to keep causing trouble.

Naruko arched her back lifting her breasts up to Minato's blushing face "give me a reason to stay in bed. It shouldn't be a problem, right? Orgasms are supposed to be good for health and as my guards you should keep a closer eye on my body or would prefer watching me take my health in my own hands" she purred with a saucy wink.

Nearly every ninja tripped in shock. At first they almost didn't believe her, but that first night back in the hospital she removed her gown and fondled her breast as her other hand stroked her lower lips making them hot and wet. As her moans increased and her body became more flushed as she writhed in pleasure the ninjas couldn't hold back. Each of them helped satisfy her needs and rid her of her boredom …

XXXXXXXXXX

"two years already" Danzo mused as he settled down on the grass in the meadow to wait for Naruko. He was happy to hear she recovered quickly and so was everyone else. She was released from the hospital after only a month.

A month later, after everyone from Iron left, she went back to her usual missions. However she always came back and stayed longer each time. Most people thought she had more reason to stay because of the men she was dating and that Sebastian and his grandpa decided to move to Konoha since Ivan didn't want to put his grandson at risk again … he officially retired his environmental quests. What people didn't know was that she has been talking with Danzo constantly and has been meeting Danzo at the meadow or at her home whenever they could …

Danzo smiled as his daughter and her tigers landed in the meadow "it's good to see you again- I see they finally made a move" he said as he spotted the odd ring on Naruko's finger. The gold was designed to look like rope going around the finger making four knots as it went around the finger and it created a flower knot with six loops/petals. In the center of the knot was a sapphire instead of a diamond "they took tying the knot literally"

Naruko chuckled as she sat down next to him "yes they did, but I love it … Mifune will have to come to perform the ceremony because Iron allows larger marriages, but that means I need someone to walk me down the aisle. Will you?"

"I'd be honored" Danzo smiled happily.

"thank you … could you be at my home tonight too? I have some news to tell them" Naruko said softly as her hand rubbed her lower belly …

Watching his daughter get married and make a family … Danzo could think of nothing better …

The End


End file.
